My Beautiful Rescue
by VeryValerie
Summary: Tate Langdon is a teacher at Westfield High with a dark past. He meets fearless, sarcastic Violet who had the same attraction to the darkness as he once had. Yet she's different... (AU Violate, TS)
1. Amber

Violet~

A cloud of smoke delicately escaped Violet's nostrils as she slowly exhales. She brings the stick back to her lips and examines her new room with close scrutiny. Noticing the stream of sunlight the dusty windowpanes ushered in, casting spots of light onto the wooden floorboard. The pale blue wall that her back slumped against flooded the rest of the room in an ironic attempt to brighten the obvious derelict condition of it.

She stood up collapsing over the bed; face down while rubbing the tip of the cigarette on the metal headboard.

"Violet we're home!"

Her mother's voice rang from the doorway, followed by the heavy footsteps of her father. Scrambling to spritz perfume around the room, she gathered herself up to confront the depressing ongoing charade, which she called her parent's marriage.

Don't get her wrong; clandestinely she only wanted to please them. Well… mostly her mother. But she wasn't one to plaster a smile on her face and pretend everything's okay. She didn't think of herself as a pessimist, just a harsh realist. And the reality of it was that her father was a cheating scum and she felt for her mother.

Running down the stairs a grin met her pink lips when she heard the squeak of certain part of the stairwell. Despite her protests of distaste towards moving, she actually liked this house. It had soul. An old one too with a curious personality, and being the peculiar one she is she was determined to familiarize herself with every aspect of the house. The floorboard creaks, the scent of mahogany, the tears in the fading wallpaper. They all approached her as a unique quality, much like a curve in a dimpled smile or a freckled nose.

"Violet dear we need to talk to you." Violet whipped her head around to see her mother behind her looking slightly crossed.

Following her mother into the kitchen she sat on a stool across from her sullen looking father with his elbows atop the island, his head supported by his hands.

Her mother sat beside him, her face etched with seriousness. Something's wrong.

"Honey I'm sure you know how we left Boston for a fresh start from my…mistake." Her father started.

She rolled her eyes.

Her mother rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, easing the news.

"And we know we're asking a bit much of you for going through this whole transition with us. But what your father and I…what we're trying to get across is…"

"Your mother and I, are considering to get a div-"

Violet didn't get to hear the rest of it because she sprinted towards the front door, getting as far away from their bullshit as she can. Of course she'd have to deal with the repercussions of acting out, but not yet. She didn't want to deal with it, with all of this. Her parents simply didn't understand her. She was very well aware of their situation. After all walls are only so thin. Outside the afternoon sun hung in the Californian sky.

This definitely wasn't Boston.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, realizing that she ran a good few blocks. Far enough where she couldn't go back and had to confront this new wonderland that she's been thrust into.

_The city of angels._

.

.

.

It was depressing.

The streets were ruled over by all sorts of human beings. To be a still point in a constant evolving city makes one feel so obscure and insignificant. And that's how Violet saw Los Angeles. Through her thick, round Nirvana sunglasses that dimmed her eyes, exaggerating her alien-like persona. Her blasting earphones droned out all other sounds and she was in her own world.

Crossing the street she saw a convenience store up ahead. It was getting dark out; she might as well get a piece of gum for the dinner she knows she'll miss.

Walking into the store the dim light above twitched. The place looked a bit rundown but nevertheless pretty neat. She was surprised when she saw a couple kids around her age in the back trying to buy what she thought was rum. She walked towards the candy aisle when one of them approached her. She looked from the corner of her eye to see an older shaggy blonde stop beside her.

"Hey," he grinned.

Pulling out her ear bud she returned the greeting to him a bit irritated. Wanting to know what he wanted.

"Hey so are you busy tomorrow night? There's this new bar opening a few blocks from here and I'm trying to promote it. I'm the bartender, Patrick." He held out a hand, which she was a bit reluctant to shake but did so anyways.

"Yeah, sure I guess. I'm Violet."

Patrick smiled widely. "That's such a lovely name, I've always wanted a daughter to be named Violet or something like that."

A bit confused as to what he was talking about, she saw a brunette man walk towards them. Putting a hand on Patrick's shoulder as if they've been married for years.

"Pat, don't scare the girl. Why're you inviting a girl anyways? We want to recruit women, not teenage girls."

"Chad you're so rude. She isn't a child she's probably in college or something. Just look at her she radiates maturity. How old are you darling?" he inquired.

"19." She lied. Normally she didn't like lying, it's a stupid thing teens do. She considered herself better than that. She didn't have anything to hide or gossip about. She was straightforward and truthful. Except his offer seemed too intriguing for her age to intervene with.

"See! Chad you couldn't even tell the color difference between fuchsia and magenta. Leave it to you to criticize someone on the age you assume they are." He smized.

"Ugh, well sorry darling. Hope you can come then."

Violet nodded and smiled at the two. She watched them walk away with a fierce pep in their step. They made a cute couple.

.

.

.

"Where have you been young lady?" Violet was just creeping up the stairs after sneaking in through the front door. She looked up the stairwell to see her father apparently having witnessed her entrance.

"I was just taking a walk dad, chill out." She proceeded in walking back up until he blocked her way.

"Violet you aren't getting away that fast. You know your mother and I were very worried about you. We were even considering calling the cops!"

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't you two just screw and make up. Have another baby to care for. God, just don't take it out on me. Screw you guys." Ducking under his arm she sprinted up the stairs ignoring her father's protests. Locking her door she plopped onto her bed and took out her iPod. Frantically looking for something, anything to take her away.

_Brainstorm; take me away from the norm._

Amber. One of the odder songs that stuck out amongst her familiar whiney noise. She fell onto her bed letting the soothing sounds wash over her worries. Sometimes when she closed her eyes she could go to her 'happy place.'

It's a secluded beach. She's sitting on the sand, watching the waves rolling with such massive force, nice and steady, eventually breaking to meet the shore. She could feel the sand beneath her skin, and the sun on her pale figure.

Then all of a sudden she felt a sudden overcast that blocked the sun's warmth.

This is when the tears fall. Where she clutches to her sides and lets her pain escape. Except she didn't really feel pained. She felt numb, pointless, like an outsider looking in. Despite the steel front that she puts up, this was what she really was. A teenage girl who wants nothing more than peace with herself and the hectic world she has been condemned to. Beside her bedside she saw the sick gleam of a blade and closed her eyes. Allowing her instincts to ensue.

**HI! Its the author, and I'm dead serious, pleaase give me some constructive criticism. This story has been tumbling in my head after watching all of AHS and I really want to do it justice, otherwise I'm fearful that I've screwed it all up and yeah... Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Hi, I'm Taint

Tate~

_"Cigarettes are disgusting. They're a nasty, goddamn lung killer tempted by Satan himself; as are alcohol and other drugs which affect our youth of today. They are a gateway of sin that ushers depression, aggressive behavior…"_

Tate read aloud Jude's email towards all school faculties, regarding the newest rules and regulations set at her precious beacon of excellence, Westfield High. To Tate it was all a bunch of bullshit. If you'd tell him his senior year that he were to return to be a teacher at Westfield, he would've told you that you were a sick, sick bastard.

Sighing he lounged back in his chair and rubbed his temples. Boy, and how far he was from his High School days. Once he got his diploma he rolled into college a new man. No longer that angst teen that idolized Kurt Cobain and thought of life as a filthy horror show. He didn't cling to those gloomy ideals anymore.

Despite what he thought he knew about life all at the age of 17, he was in a different battlefield, a different mindset. He still identified himself as divergent from the vapid lowlifes of his generation, yet he felt it necessary to abandon his pessimism and endure. His inner demons wouldn't have allowed him to give up completely though. The voices in his head gradually diminished in an eerie silence; like the calm before the storm. It scared him to death. To think that once he walks into his class he might break into an uncontrollable monster.

"No! No no no!" shaking his head in his hands Tate stared at the vexatious clock on the wall with its infernal ticking. Its 7pm on a Sunday night and time seems like his enemy. After a while of glancing longingly towards the door, he headed out of his apartment and walked into the unknown that is his new playground; The nightlife of Los Angeles.

…

It wasn't as if he were new to these necks of the woods. Oh no, he was a California native. And though growing up under a sassy, southern vixen of a mother, he did sneak out numerous times, but not necessarily to the enjoyable parts of L.A. Being the rebellious teen he was he ventured underground rock gigs or drug dealing alleyways to get his daily dose of medicine; the one that kept him sane.

A smile crept up to his face. He has certainly changed from back then. Not necessarily for the good…

_'And heeeee's the one, who, who, likes all our pretty songs. And he likes to sing alooooong. And he likes to shoot his guuuuun. But he knows not what it means. Knows now what it means and I say-'_

Tate heard the anthem of his adolescence being drunkenly slurred across the street at some new bar opening. Oh this he had to see.

Walking into the bar he noticed it was filled to the brim with happy drunks, some, which he suspected, were gay men. Settling on a lone one-person table in the corner he observed the drunken still singing on the karaoke stage.

"Get off the stage you're ruining a god damn classic!" Yelled another drunk across the room. Tate snickered.

"Can I get anything for you, Taint?"

Looking up from his gaze on the stage, the waiter beside him was none other than Chad, a fellow outcast from Westfield whom Tate actually didn't despise.

"Hey Chad, you fag how are you?"

"Not bad, this is my new bar with my beau. The blonde bartender there." Chad pointed towards the bar where a muscular blonde was mixing fruity drinks for a couple of girls. "How about you psycho, out on some sort of killing spree?"

This is what Tate liked about being an outcast from Westfield. They didn't really know each other well, but from what they knew of one another it was okay to joke around. No harsh feelings or offence taken. 'Its good to laugh in a sick world like this,' Tate used to think.

"Nope, I'm actually a teacher now…at Westfield."

The look on Chad's face was priceless.

"Well well well, back into the hell pit already? You my friend have a lot of endurance."

The blonde from the bar called over to Chad about some undecipherable emergency.

"Now that's my cue to leave. Ciao Langdon!" Chad pranced from the scene.

"What a fairy." He murmured. A flood of bittersweet nostalgia swept through him and all he could do was smile. The song soon ended and there were a few whoops once the guy stumbled off the stage and someone else sauntered over to replace him. Looking down immediately he didn't bother to see the next drunkard who could potentially slaughter another classic for him.

The audience was a little less rowdy yet a whole lot more excited for the next act. There were a few feedbacks on the mic of some shuffling. "Hi, I'm Violet and I'm probably going to make a fool of myself," the voice on stage replied. A few hollers of encouragement followed after the girl as a somewhat familiar tune started to dance across the bar which he was sure he heard his mother hum to. The cool guitar and bass ushered a mystical kind of feel to the song.

'Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?

Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?

All your life you've never seen woman, taken by the wind.

Would you stay if she promised you heaven?

Will you ever win?'

Tate's head shot up once he heard the now recognizable Stevie Nicks song being sung by a graceful voice that flowed from the lips of a swaying girl. Eyes closed her pin straight blonde hair moved with the rhythm in which her body was entranced by. She didn't seem like she was a professional singer, but you could tell she puts out her soul into her song. An emotion that felt real. His eyes stayed fixated at her awkwardly, he felt like how he did the first time he heard Nirvana. He could remember it with flawless clarity…

It was 1994 and he was fuming at his mother. She took his Walkman and broke the CD's that he got from the record shop. All because he talked back to her boyfriend Larry, and boy was he a twat. After pacing in his room he waited till he heard his mother and Larry walk down the stairwell and out of the house. Once he heard their departure, he made way to his mother's room, on a mission to take her jewelry and sell them for the CD's she broke. Rummaging through her closet he found a radio above the shelf. He retrieved it, found some batteries and started to tune through the static. Of course the last station it was fixed on was country. Rolling his eyes he kept his fingers on the knob, until he heard an announcer talk avidly about this MTV unplugged cover by a band called Nirvana. Tate was sure he'd heard that name before, floating around the halls at school, but he'd never heard them. Most days he skipped school and didn't really socialize to those other kids. He was a smart kid and didn't really find interest in interacting with the kids in his grade.

"And from their amazing performance, here is Nirvana doing 'the man who sold the world…"

Needless to say the rest was history.

"Thanks guys, that was fucking awesome!"

Closing out of his flashback Tate noticed that the song finished. The girl's eyes opened revealing amber orbs that reflected the smile that beamed on her perfect pink lips. She bowed dramatically and Tate was able to get a better look at her. Observing the black dress that hung on her pale figure and reached her calf. It was very non-revealing and he thought girls her age would've never considered a dress like that. But for her it worked. The rest of her attire was black as well, with her combat boots and bracelets that jumbled on her wrists in a suspicious way. He wanted to meet her.

Making way through the crowd of drunks was the difficult part, especially when some of the men clawed at him and whispered very sexual things into his ear. He saw the girl beginning to make way towards the bar near the bartender whose name he learnt was Patrick.

"Oh crap! What time is it Pat?" Violet panicked when she realized that the time went by.

"Its um…9. Why? I thought you said that your college roommate was cool with you staying out a bit."

"Um, yeah but it's a long story. Fuck, I gotta go Patty!" she blew a kiss to Patrick and fled the bar with ease as the other men made way for her.

Tate swore under his breath as he saw the girl leave. He saw Chad walking up to talk to Patrick and approached them.

"Hey, do you guys know who that girl was?"

"Enchanting right? Oh you should've seen, Pat here scouted her out at a convenience store-totally out of the blue- and then-"

"Chad are you always this gay when you explain things?" I asked. Irritated by his need to get into unnecessary detail. "You seriously sound like my mother."

A look of hurt spread over Chad's face.

"Ouch! I may be a queen but I won't be the mother." He replied, Patrick laughing beside him.

"Oh forget it you drag. I should go soon, it's a school night. Nice bar you have here."

Tate left the bar the same way he came in; disappointed, fearful and quite tired. To think tomorrow is his first day as a teacher scared him to death. Anything could happen.

**Toootally unedited and I probably won't get to that in a while since I have school and other derpy stuff to deal with. This spacing is irking on this website and that drives me nuts, ugh. BY THE WAY, if you haven't heard I've turned this story into a T/S or Teacher and Student love story because I'm so intrigued by those and wanted to do one for Violate...you know...for reasons...Thanks for reading, I promise to update faster!**


	3. Detention

Violet~

Deciding that it was way too hot to wear a cardigan Violet rummaged through her drawers to find even more bracelets to hide her wrists. Observing the clean scribbles on her skin she stared in fascination. It was sort of healing. And with the bulk of black bands that hugged her wrists like a shield, it was a secret for only her to know. There was nothing to see or talk about.

Looking at the clock she was about ready to leave. Grabbing her grey converse and knapsack she headed out the door. She told her parents she wanted to walk to school in the mornings, and that's exactly what she was doing. While her father went running in the morning waiting on his clients and her mother slept in till noon, she appreciated the silence. Gathering her thoughts about the hellhole she was eventually descending into.

School wasn't really a concern for her academically. She loved learning. And as her father bragged to his clients, she was 'technically' an academic achiever with a student IQ north of 150. Violet rolls her eyes whenever her father boasts of his only child. She couldn't hate him for wanting the best for her, even if it meant going to Harvard or some bullshit like that. But she was only trying to make her parents happy. Because god forbid they've ever considered her happiness, even with this move to Los Angeles.

Which drew her towards the conclusion that this, this walk to a Los Angeles high school were one of the examples on how her parents never take into account for her own happiness. She could already envision the scenario, walking down a hallway of beach blonde bitches with their bourgeois designer bullshit and horrid west coast slang.

It was enough for Violet to instinctively grab her Marlboro pack and brush her fingers across to retrieve a stick- that is until someone else's hands stop hers from proceeding.

"And just what do you think you're going to do with that?"

Violet looked up from the larger rough hand that stopped hers, her light amber eyes looking up to meet with dark onyx ones. She gulped when she noticed the obvious height and age difference between the both of them; all the while a sloppy, dimpled grin met the other boy's face.

"I-uh, um…" She drew a blank. Her words were failing her and she was afraid the next thing she said would be nervous word vomit, so she shut her mouth and crudely returned her pack into her bag. That was until the boy pulled it out of her hand and opened it for her. Nervously meeting his gaze she slowly pulled one out while he dug in his back pocket for a lighter. Sparking the flame to her stick he stared fascinated as an equal burning glowed in her eyes.

"I don't mean to encourage your vices, even though I am, but I'll just have to remind you not to do this again on or near school grounds." Tate replied coolly. "I'm Tate, by the way." He held out his hand.

Violet returned the greeting and gripped his warm hand with her icy cold ones. "Violet."

"Violet." He repeated. She nodded in acknowledgement. After a couple seconds she abruptly withdrew from their close proximity. Lightly tapping out the ashes from her cigarette.

"Well Tate, appreciate the warning or whatever. See you around." She replied keeping her cool. Turning around she walked until the school entrance came into better view, continuing to inhale her smoke. Eventually stubbing it out with her shoe. While walking up towards the steps and into the hallway she looked around. Trying to find her locker-

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Violet turned around to see a raging brunette girl pounce towards her. The girl was obviously older than Violet, with an icy blue stare that didn't falter when she was

"Don't you know new school policies about smoking AND littering on school grounds?"

-"Ever heard of second hand smoking?"

-"Yeah, that shit kills. And I sure as hell won't die at the hands of a drab, emo wannabe that's lower than shit."

"Now eat it or I'll beat the shit out of you."

Violet absorbed all that was coming from the 3 droids before her. Barely giving a fuck,

Having been very well acquainted with this whole situation, this was just a broken record that was the soundtrack of her life; she was way over this whole bullying crap.

"I'm not afraid of you." She finally said.

The leader smiled in turn. This was a nonverbal declaration of war that said, 'Honey, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.' Though Violet stood stone-faced, totally unfazed by whatever 'threat' that this girl before her tried to muster.

"You should be, because I'm your worst nightmare, bitch."

"Well welcome back to school, _ladies_." Both girls turned their heads after hearing a strong southern voice dripping with authority. Before them sauntered a well aged women with classic blonde beauty. Violet noticed how her hair was stuck in the 60s, as was her tacky, blue floral dress. The rest of the early morning stragglers around silenced as the clicking of her pronounced black heels approached the two girls.

"He-hello Miss Jude."

"Why hello there Leah. Showing around our newest addition to Westfield High?" she arched a brow at the girl who was previously threatening Violet.

"Uh huh, yes ma'am." She muttered.

"Well Jesus H. Christ Leah, it seemed more like you were trying to teach Miss Violet here a lesson. Isn't that so?"

"Miss Jude I witnessed this girl smoking on school property and stamping it out, thus littering as well. She should be stopped!"

Miss Jude clicked her tongue at Violet. "Now we've got a wild one here, ain't we?"

Violet didn't fear the lady before her who eyed her quite uncomfortably. As if she were looking right through Violet's sarcasm and boldness. As if she could actually see Violet…not like anyone ever did anyways.

"I'm new here I didn't know." This sparked an interest in Miss Jude.

"Now that is right! You didn't know! But you will know, and learn, my dear. The good old fashion way that I see perfectly suit for mischievous deviants such as yourself." A smile spread across the old hag's face; Violet's punishment rested at the back of her throat, her words the gavel sentencing her to it.

.

.

.

Violet stared down at the pages of her novel, not really making any effort to concentrate on the sling of words. It was a novel she found in her father's study room that she read numerous times before and found interest in. Though overanalyzing this depressing Russian novel, she couldn't see the attraction she was once drawn to at first.

"Ah, Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins."

Violet's head snapped up at Tate's voice as he was settling onto the teacher's desk before her. He was the detention instructor for the afternoon…and the rest of the week.

"More like Lolita, the immature, jailbait slut." She replied cynically, staring back down at her book. She could here his snickering and grinned a bit.

"Well interesting literary choice then. Didn't quite understand it myself. Humbert Humbert, old, self-indulging man who tries to justify his sick desire for Delores. His 12-year-old 'nymphet.' It's…uncomfortable."

"Well it's supposed to be uncomfortable, it's got a complex, fucked up plot that people can't see past." Tucking a dark blonde lock behind her ear, she exhaled deeply. It's a first talking to someone, let alone a teacher, who doesn't want to talk about some lame topic she wouldn't be the least bit interested in.

"Nobody thinks they can empathize with Humbert regarding his lack of morality, but really, can't we all? Despite his twisted obsession its understandable how his drive for something so tempting can be comparable to our own sinful needs. We're all capable of evil; this whole goddamn world is just filled to the brim with it. Fools."

Tate grinned at the clever girl.

"You seem to have a unique perspective on this fiction tale of lust and life." _You're so young and naïve though_, he thought.

"The only thing that bothers me with this story is that it's true. Lolita is real. She is the whisper of temptation that unwittingly harbors our shortcomings. And its just like, life really is a bitch. You know?" Violet thought of her father and his recent infidelity.

"Oh yes, I know."

Violet lifted her gaze from the names etched on her wooden desk and looked at Tate. Or Mr. Langdon as Miss Jude instructed her to address him. The way he slightly rocked back in his chair and played with his thumbs, he didn't seem too distant from her world.

"Mr. Langdon can I please leave early? I've got homework and shit to do."

Still immune to Violet's loose cussing, he looked up at the clock and saw that there was roughly 10 more minutes to detention. "Sure, I guess."

Grabbing her belongings Violet dashed out into the hallway, leaving behind the squeaks of her Converse against the tiles as she left.

Having to explain getting detention on the first day of school to her parents was something she'd want to avoid. It'd give her father the chance to talk to her about school and bullying or whatever, when he and her mother knew damned well that she will forever be an outcast. Always have been always will be.

**A/N: Hehe, wow it must've been a lot later than I expected...but here ya go! I'm still trying to flesh out the plot and get a feel of their characters and their contrasts from the original AHS, but overall I'm loving the feedback! Yay for reviews! This is much more fun than homework but it surely isn't a cakewalk... Hope I can finish earlier uploads since its almost summer :D**


	4. Hayden

Tate~

"Mr. Langdon? Get up."

Tate's head shot up when he heard the revolting yet familiar voice of Principal Jude, his boss. His sleepy eyes hazily drifted to the clock on the wall, it was half past 4 already.

"Mr. Langdon, detention is over you can go home now." She was right in front of his desk, how had he not noticed this at first? This woman was a frightening lady as well as an annoying sex symbol. You're either aroused or fearful near her, mostly the latter. Except in Tate's case he couldn't stand the woman. She reminded him of his very own godforsaken mother.

"Thanks Jude, I'll see you tomorrow then." He finally replied to ease the dragon before him. Though she did not seem too pleased.

"Very well; but just so you know, I'd keep an eye on that Violet girl from earlier if I were you. That girl just spells trouble."

"With a capital T that rhymes with P that stands for pool?" he murmured to himself while she was leaving. Apparently she heard when she turned on her heel to give him the evil eye.

"That's right, right here in River city." She snorted. So the beast had a sense of humor…

When she finally left his classroom relief flooded through him like a gush cold shower surging through his head to his entire body. It was refreshing, yet very unpleasant.

This was his life now, an evened schedule of strain and serene, all amounting to a very boring existence. It was maddening.

Tate checked his phone, 3 new messages and 4 missed calls-all by the same person. He groaned back in his wooden chair and placed a hand over his temples, soothing out the headache that the memories brought with them. Deciding now was the best time to gather his shit and get the hell out of this school. It would only add to the migraine that was coming on.

Once he reached his car in the parking lot he started to read through the texts. Staring at the 'from' region of the message, repeating the name in his head as if it were a chant. One if said too much could summon the demon herself.

Hayden.

They met in college, he was getting his degree in teaching while she in Psychology. At first glance he felt as if he was in love. And for a while he thought he could actually love. They just seemed like a good idea in his head. A smart, pretty, sarcastic girl who shares similar views on the world with him…(well not exactly but pretty darn close.) And he, a protector to his seemingly dainty flower, it was perfect. She was perfect.

Her auburn hair sprawled throughout his pillow while his arm gripped her curvy, sleeping figure. The white linen sheets the only thing hiding their decency. Whenever she'd toss or turn a smile would creep to his lips, she was his perfect, beautiful thing.

He'd replay that scene over and over in his head, even when he was yelling at her for being a goddamn, filthy cheater. With all the rage that rested at the bottom of his core, he must've been a frightening sight. Never had he had genuine hate pump through his veins, all because of one person. Of course he despised people, but she was the first he actually hated with all his demented being. As well as the first he loved with his psychotic passion. And he hoped to never love again to avoid the shit she put him through. From all of the drugs he'd ever screwed around with, she was the worst. And so far he's been 2 years sober…that is until she called him last week.

She got his number from god knows where and drunk called him. At first he was completely livid with this she beast having the audacity to call him. Once his anger settled to stark somberness he finally gave in to meeting her at her location and drive her home as a designated driver.

When she walked out of that club with the bouncer holding up her clingy body to his arm, he scanned her body in awe. She had definitely grown into her once lanky figure. Needless to say this girl turned out to be his sin of the night, his guilty pleasure. Within the 3 weeks after that he kept in touch with her. She told him that she moved into the area and would love a little 'house warming party,' and for him to join. He knew that meant she would invite a bunch of her old frat boy friends, which he once was, and get them all drunk off their ass and high as a kite. Funny story, they met at a frat party for his house- she walked in on him doing a few lines.

…

"Aren't you a good boy, taking your medicine?" Her voice like velvet slurred and dripped with seduction. That sultry look in her eyes caught his full attention. Suddenly this magnificent feeling of high mocked him, he had never felt so satisfied as he did with just one long look at this pretty face. He put down the 20-dollar bill he rolled up into a straw, and wiped away the remaining powder on his desk.

"Don't be too quick to put labels on me sweetheart. I'm rotten to the core." He replied, barely caring if it sounded cheesy or lame. She was drunk and he was high, their judgment and criticism were clouded and irrelevant. Watching as she made her way beside him, he noticed her gaze never left his.

"Ditto." Her face moved closer to his, he felt fear strike his heart like lightning, a pleasurable jolt of feeling. As if he'd been near the verge of death and she revived him. "These violent delights have violent ends." She taunted in a hushed tone. His face inched closer to hers.

"And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which as they kiss, consume." She cut him off with her lips on his and he tilted his head against hers.

It was probably the first and last time he'd kiss a stranger. Even now she seems like a stranger to him. Her bolder attitude and new curves are foreign. Back then she seemed well aware of her power and charm, but now she boldly walks with it in stride, daunting and desirable all at the same time.

"Hayden." He said aloud. Shaking his head he mentally berated himself. In his head he was yelling, '_Curse that name and vile woman!_' His heart and arousal were in opposition.

Putting his key into the ignition he made his long and lonely journey home. Nearing a stoplight it was then that he felt his phone vibrate. Reluctantly he answered, prepared to hear the other end of the line.

"Hey there lover boy. You coming over or am I going to have to stay here all by my lonesome self?"

Tate could already tell on the other end she had was wearing her classic pouty face that he used to think was irresistible. Thinking about her elfish features made him chuckle. "I don't know, that depends." He paused, building up suspension.

"Hmm?"

"On whether or not you really are alone or if you have another man in a relationship on speed dial. Or if I'm not just some pawn in your sick game, you bitch. " He didn't know where he mustered this sudden rage; it just came out of the blue. But whatever, it was the truth that he was thinking. Not wanting to filter what he truly felt, he waited for her response.

"Well okay Tate, seems like I've caught you at a bad time. Call me later when you pull that stick out of your ass!" she retaliated, crudely cutting off their conversation from there. Tate just wanted to forget he ever met that she-devil in the first place. Damn that woman and her parasitical nature. She was a vindictive home wrecker. That bitch broke his heart yet he knew he'd never go to heaven and this part of hell burned too invitingly.

"God what is wrong with me?" he parked his car into his driveway and closed his eyes.

Slowly making his way out of his car, he grabbed his briefcase from the back and clutched it against his arms. Just today it definitely gained some weight of sophomore paper essays that needed to be graded. He internally groaned just thinking about having to grade them. These kids, honestly, were a bit dull. Not in the sense that they're colorless, un-teachable kids. It was just that they're actually the opposite, they were all cheery and smiles and nothing like how they were back when he was in school. Their clique segregation wasn't as dramatic or proud to be of. It just felt odd how they've changed yet stayed the same since he was in school. Nowadays if you're an outsider it seems like you're standing alone. There isn't a freak flag or grungy punk rock bands to embrace or cradle you through these 4 years. The only person who came to mind as a stick out from the crowd was Violet.

"Tate?" His head snapped out of his train of thought and looked to the girl who was right beside him.

"Violet? What…what are you doing here? Do you live near here or something?" he inquired. She furiously shook her head looking downwards. As if she were caught guilty of something. She wore the same flower print dress and Chucks that she did to school, if anything her eyeliner smudged a bit. Her dark blonde hair danced in the autumn wind.

"No nothing like that, I was just walking on my way home and saw you here." She shrugged. It still didn't make sense as to why she wasn't home already when she left half an hour before he did.

"Well shouldn't you be home already?" His onyx eyes tried to search hers but they refused to meet his.

"I mean I guess…" she dragged on, looking at the road and the flash of cars passing by.

A smirk threatened to spread on his lips, god damn she was the rebel girl he thought she was. He totally called it. Sneaking into a bar under 21 to do Karaoke, smoking on school grounds- this girl seriously had some balls.

"Ah, no need to explain yourself. Out on some sort of excursion through the city, huh?" he arched an eyebrow. She almost felt like turning red.

"What are you suggesting Mr. Langdon? That I have a secret double life working the corner of Santa Monica for a little extra cash?" she arched her brow at him. A wide smile broke onto Tate's face.

"Naw, you're such a prude. I would've known if you'd do something so outrageous. You might be crazy but you aren't some tramp." Her eyes widened at this, her mouth forming an 'O' as she took mock offense to that. Tate wanted to mentally slap himself for saying something so risky like that to a student.

"Well just to let you know I'm new to this side of hell and I was just getting familiar with the area. You know, finding the best drug dealing alleyways, up and coming underground rock gigs, all that fun stuff." He knew she was joking but god that was teenage Tate down to a tee.

As soon as she changed the subject she checked her watch, disappointment marred her features. " Sorry but I've gotta go, see you at school."

Just before he could give some snarky remark she fled out from the parking lot. What he saw next surprised him.

There she was, the billowy image of a grunge baby doll. She was running towards the streets and suddenly stuck her thumb out until the first car near her yielded. He watched as Violet climbed into the passenger's seat and told the man her address. Confused as to what just happened Tate just grinned. Walking up to his apartment he shook off any kind of worrisome thought that crept into his mind. He shouldn't be too concerned but he was. Not in the legally obligated way that he should be though.

**A/N: Kinda faster update...please review and tell me what you think, even if you completely hate it or think i'm using too much similes or if it's too short or whatever. I can take it, I won't cry I promise...I Love Favs and followers but love reviews even more! If you got any ideas PM me as well, ta ta till then!**


	5. Gabe

Violet~

It's been a week in counting since the move to L.A. and to Violet, she had endured 5 days of executive after school detention, being the recipient of single handed harassment from Leah, as well as getting a job at a coffee shop in the city. The latter was the only thing she was subjected to voluntarily.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The blonde girl before her was the standard customer she had to deal with. Californian white girl with enormous sunglasses to match her own superficial ego; the clothes were always fashionable and tight fitting and her bleach blonde hair was unnaturally perfect.

"Well duh, give me one of your tall non-fat no whip pumpkin spice latte." The girl held a credit card between her perfectly manicured nails and went back to furiously texting something on her phone.

"Gabe I need a shallow Californian girl drink, pronto."

Gabe grinned back at Violet as he started to make the overrated drink. She smirked in his direction and attended to the next customer.

"Hi can I help the next customer?" she bit her lip.

"Darling perhaps I can help you?"

A smug smile spread on Chad's face as he went up to hug Violet from behind the counter, she returned the hug gleefully.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised he was at her job.

"Getting my tall non-fat no whip pumpkin spice latte on! It's fall sweetheart, to a Californian we don't anticipate any seasonal changing of the leaves color. We order coffee and wear uggs, no matter how cliché sweater whether is."

Violet stared back at her very gay friend, suppressing her giggle. He was being very serious.

"Well I see…." She paused, turning towards Gabe once more. "Gabe, one more white girl latte!"

"Hey!" Chad playfully pushed Violet while she laughed at him. "Don't subject me so lowly. I actually take offense to that."

"Oh shut up. If you had a vagina you'd be just like those stuck up rich girls who come here everyday."

"If…" he smirked, arching one of his caterpillar eyebrows at Violet.

"Hey Violet got your two -whoa!" Spilling half of the hot searing coffee on Violet, Gabe fell flat on his ass tripping on a wet spot on the floor. Incoherent apologies flowed from his mouth.

"Its really okay. I'll…I'm just going to go change. I'll get you the mop afterwards." Violet awkwardly shuffled to the bathroom, her lavender peasant skirt dripping hot coffee on the floor. Looking into the employee bathroom mirror, she saw the coffee stains smudging her white long sleeved shirt. She wiped the burning liquid off of her the best she could, but she didn't really have any extra clothes.

A knock on the bathroom door followed by Chad's voice broke her concentration. "Honey! Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here. Come in."

Chad walked in cautiously, making sure not to smudge his new Aldo's. Out of this entire mess she swore she saw his lips quirk up to a devious smile.

"Please tell me you have no extra clothes, otherwise I'll douse them in coffee as well." He grinned.

"Umm, no…" she stared warily at Chad. "What-do, do you? Have any extra clothes?" At this he squealed.

"Yes! I browsed through American Apparel Outfitters the other day and this snotty Valley girl bitch gave Pat and I the evil eye while coughing 'fag' near us, and ugh. When she turned around I stole her basket and bought the last stock of the denim washed out jean shorts, and oh the look on her face! You had to be there." He laughed evilly.

"Yeah well do you have the clothes on you?" she asked impatiently.

"In my trunk. Hold on sweetie let me go get it."

As soon as Chad returned he smiled brightly, tossing Violet a whole new outfit. It was barely much fabric from what she could feel, it was more like summer beach wear…which in California was pretty much standard style.

"Tell me if it fits!" he said before he left her to herself. This was probably the 'make over' that he inadvertently expected to happen. Sighing she removed her soaking baggy clothing and started to try on the high wasted denim shorts and salmon pink and white striped tank. Her white converse was the only thing that was her, other than that the exposure and accentuation of her skin and body was not Violet. She tied her long hair into a braid to keep out of her face. Once she walked out Chad's eyes widened.

"I knew it! You had a figure!" he teased. "Well, a figure that isn't drowning in grungy baggy fabric."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Ha ha." She was about to walk to the closet to retrieve a mop for Gabe but Chad stopped her.

"No need to, I already gave him one."

"Oh. Well, thank you?"

Chad checked his nails, holding them up to his eyes for closer examination. "Oh forget it. It was my pleasure. God if only I were a few years younger…that Gabe is such a hot twink." He smirked.

"Ew. What?" This thoroughly confused Violet.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't been checking out Cuban Pete and his Casanova charms."

"Gabe is Spanish. And he's not cute or charming or whatever…he's just Gabe." She replied.

"Well I'm just saying." He tucked a strand of hair that fell from her braid behind her ear.

Wasn't he _just_ Gabe?

….

"Hey wait up!" Violet turned around as she was already walking halfway down the street onto the crosswalk. Behind Gabe was running towards her with her mustard yellow cardigan.

"I found this in your locker that you left open, again." He grinned, passing it to her. "It's getting cold, you know."

Violet took her cardigan and thanked Gabe. Slipping it across her slender arms she instantly felt warmer from the bustling of the wind. They almost went past her shorts and actually went pretty well with her outfit.

"So, are you going home now?" She nodded looking up from her gaze on the ground and into his coffee brown eyes. They were kind and inviting and reflected his genuine smile. His curly brown locks fell into his eyes and she couldn't help but stare.

"Um, yeah. I- I was just on my way…walking home." What was wrong with her? She's already known him for a week, why do these little details suddenly stand out to her?

"Yeah, same." She noticed his skateboard tucked into his arm and blue beanie that he clutched to his side.

"You're a skater?"

He beamed one of those brilliant smiles at her. It contrasted well with his dark and tanned features. She couldn't help but return the smile as well.

"Yeah, why? Has the skater boy lost his chance? Please don't say see you later boy." He chuckled.

Violet just crossed her arms rolling her eyes at him. Not at all impressed.

"Trying too hard?" he asked. She nodded, hesitantly looking at him. His gaze never left hers though.

"Well tell you what, how bout I make it up to you. I know this skate warehouse nearby."

"Yeah but I can't skate."

"You don't have to. Just chill on the side with all the other skater's girlfriends." She blushed, hitting him hard on the arm.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Trying too hard again?" Violet gave him a death glare that said, 'you think?'

Gabe laughed throwing his head back.

"Seriously let me make it up to you. Come hang with me, if your parents get mad that you're late my folks will just explain to them." He grabbed Violet's hand, flinching at how cold it was. "Your hand is really cold."

"You know hell is cold." She released his grip, looking downwards.

"What?"

"Hell is cold." She said louder. "I've read in Dante's Inferno that hell has 9 levels, and the 9th is the coldest. Its because its farther away from God's warmth or whatever. This should assure that the saying 'until hell freezes over' is totally invalid, since it's freezing already."

Grinning at the peculiar girl beside him, Gabe once again grasped Violet's cold hand into his warm one. "You're pretty weird aren't you?"

Violet just shrugged. "So what's your answer? Yes or no? Will you go on a date with me Violet Harmon?"

Looking into his puppy dog eyes that pleaded for her to come with him, she smiled broadly at the boy beside her.

"Until hell freezes over."

**A/N: Updates will be coming quicker since school is over *sigh* finally! Don't worry readers! This is a Violate story, just don't lose hope ;)**


	6. Friday Night

Tate~

"So what exactly does a Friday night entail for Mr. Tate Langdon?" Two slender arms wrapped around Tate's broad chest, averting his focus on paper grading. The sad thing was he already knew who the intruder is.

"Go away I'm busy."

An evil laugh cackled through Hayden's small figure as she unhooked her arms from Tate's frigid form. As if she were some psychotic nymphet who was the undoing of an equally deranged partner. (Unfortunately that wasn't too far from the truth.)

"Oh c'mon sour puss, nobody likes a buzz kill at the party." Lifting Tate's chin to meet her gaze, Tate saw the dangerous mix of lust and excitement that possessed her hazel eyes, the dilation of her pupils a clear indication that she was on something.

"Party?" He repeated.

"Now you're catching on." Hayden fell onto the bed with Tate's back facing her, refusing to abandon his desk full of essays. "A grand reunion with some of your old frat buddies...a little booze and coke...it'll be like old times, partying with track star Langdon."

Tate's teeth grit at Hayden's ignorance; back then Tate was a pathological liar who ate up people's sympathy and likewise, they ate up his act. Hayden and the rest of the scene commended his basket case lifestyle, but they had no clue about the true horrors below the surface.

Turning around in his chair Tate was going to do what she really came for, to reconnect with Taint.

Sauntering towards the bed, he met her gaze and he knew that his eyes must've looked darker than what he lets on for the rest of the world because he could hear her breath hitch in her throat, and it was adorable, really. "It has been a while, hasn't it? And you're absolutely right, I'd love to just to do a few lines with my buddies, you know, like old times."

Approaching her now stiff form, he couldn't help but smirk. She narrowed her eyes, in denial of her fear. "Oh God how I missed this."

In that moment something snapped in Tate. "You crazy bitch I want you out of my house! If you ever think about breaking into my house again I swear I'll bash your head in with a shovel and beat you bloody."

To this Hayden laughed her fears away. "Love, you always have been a sick fuck. But a good one too." Lifting herself off the bed, she stood in front of him. "Don't get me wrong I don't doubt any of your dirty fantasies, in fact they make me feel all horny." Tate scowled. "But baby, remember how you said we were written in the stars?"

"You know I was doped up when I said that garbage."

"Don't say that!" She yelled, equally pissed as he was. "You're treating me like I'm lower than scum, but I have feelings! You just don't give me a chance." She lifted the back of her hand to stroke his cheek. He slapped it before she could even touch him.

"Hayden you disgust me. Get out." Without arguing she put her hand to her side, her gentle expression returning to its former bitterness. Lifting her chin up she stood without daring to glance at him, turning on her heel she walked out of his bedroom. It was when Tate heard the slam of his front door that he grabbed the lamp beside his bedside and threw it across the wall, watching the bulb shatter like a firecracker that soared into the air and went everywhere all at once.

Tate stared at the mess on the floor until he noticed a sticky note on his desk. He walked to his desk to read that it was an address, probably to the party. "That dumb bitch." He crumpled it and tossed the note into the trashcan.

It scared him how much he vibrated with anger. Looking down at his desk he internally groaned at his unfinished work. Completely unmotivated and tired, Tate concluded that he needed a pick me up from the previous horror show that Hayden put on.

.

.

.

I knew a girl in shades of blue

Who broke my heart and said, "We're through."

Waiting for a girl like you

To change me like the weather.

Since she left me high and dry.

Split me like a Gemini.

All those days are passing by

Like flowers in December.

Tate grunted at the unorthodox cheerful tune that played in the coffee shop. He wasn't in the mood to hear a clueless teen singing of a sweet and bleak concept of 'love.' It was the furthest thing from his mind. Instead of further entertaining the very thought of his love life, he walked towards the register, staring up at the white cursive menu on the chalkboard.

The cashier before him had her back to him, nodding her head to the song that was playing and slightly singing along. Her swaying dark blonde locks and blue and yellow plaid threads the only thing he could make of her. He cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me?"

The cashier spun at her heel to answer the customer. "Hey, can I- Mr. Langdon?"

"Vi, what are you doing here? Do you work here?" Tate noticed how her eyebrows knit together when he called her by her newfound nickname. She shook it off and nodded to his question.

"Yes I do. So what'll your order be, Mr. Langdon?"

"Well, wow, there are a lot of options." His tired eyes skimmed the board and then fell on her, a wide smile broke out unexpectedly, one provoked by a teenage girl.

…

"So why exactly do you work in a coffee shop?" Tate probed, sipping his coffee. Violet sat across to keep him company after her shift was over. She tugged at the cuffs of her faded flannel, pulling it over her own fingers as she stared at his mug. He seemed livelier than from when he first came in. She considered it to have been the coffee.

"Extra money, something to occupy my time. Why are you a teacher?" she asked bluntly, daring to look into his eyes. She didn't like the idea of staring into people's eyes. It unnerved her. It was probably the whole, 'eyes are the window to your soul' thing. But with Mr. Langdon she didn't bother to retract the urge to let her eyes glaze over him.

Chuckling at her straightforwardness, she was enraptured as to how hauntingly childlike he seemed. His eyes crinkled from smiling and hid the bags under his eyes, and his prominent dimples gave him a cheeky boy look, as if he were a teenager yet. Even when she first saw him he could've fooled her that he wasn't too much older than her at the age of 17.

"Honestly? I never wanted to be a teacher, let alone go back to Westfield. High school in general just wasn't my thing. I just acknowledge it as a blimp in my timeline. College was much different and you know, things happened. My life was just changed for the better." He said the last part unsurely and Violet could tell.

"Oh spare me the life-changing crap." Violet murmured half to herself.

Tate didn't pretend to hide the confusion that shone in his eyes. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's just that when I asked for a real answer I didn't expect to get back a cliché. Forget it. Forget I asked."

Violet lifted herself up from her seat only for Tate to wrap his hand around her wrist, causing her to freeze where she stood. She flinched at how he was applying pressure to her scab. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

"What's up with you Violet? Why do you want to know?"

Her stubborn eyes held their place on the green and black pattern of Tate's sleeve, slowly following to his fingers gripping her wrist.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm coming across moody and all but I don't usually enjoy 'talks' with adults. You're all just ghosts of your former selves. There's nothing honest and good it's just shit happens, isn't it?"

"Well what do you want to know? Huh? That I was a loser and a disgrace to everyone by being a lying, short-tempered junkie? And that-" Violet felt Tate's fingers roll up the fabric that hid her secret. "-Our scars aren't too different."

Tate led his wrists to Violet's wide-eyed gaze; his faded scars a spectacle for a student to see.

Violet didn't say anything when Tate allowed his thumb to feel the ladder of scars sprawled along her pale arms.

"You think that you can just float by without anyone getting close to you or seeing you. And that might work since most of these goddamn people are blind, including your parents. But it's too late, I've got a long and good look of Violet Harmon, the angry teenager who acts like she doesn't care. Oh but Violet you do, you care so much about everyone and everything. And I'm sorry that the world truly isn't as kind as you want it to be, not everyone is good. There isn't always an explanation or good excuse. Sometimes shit really just happens."

_This is what you'll get_

_This is what you'll get_

_This is what you'll get _

_When you mess with us..._

**A/N: Author here! Soo sorry this took forever, my laptop broke and I tried typing this on my phone and iPad (most stressful thing I've ever done) and then got my hands on a computer to continue le stories. Please comment what you think! Recently I've been thinking I might be going off topic and stuff with this story and started binge watching episodes again and researching to recapture their spark. If you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me :)**


	7. The First

**Violet~ **

Violet swung her legs back and forth as they dangled from the edge of the empty pool deck. Gabe informed her that this dank, abandoned warehouse was once a movie set warehouse or something of the sorts. There are tons around L.A. for obvious reasons, but this one most conveniently had a built in pool that lay desolate for years probably. That is until one night a couple of middle-classed stoner bums who knew how to pick a lock chanced upon it for a sort of modern teen speakeasy. And in its former glory of prolonged usage by skaters, its pale green walls blossomed with an array of cracks and rust, highlighted by the warm tones provided by the secondhand lights hung askew throughout the entirety of the warehouse. Below she could see glimpses of Gabe's blue beanie glide across the empty pool bottom effortlessly. As if skating were second nature to him. And as somewhat impressed as she was, Violet was awfully bored and noticed her thoughts keep drifting back to her talk with Mr. Langdon.

Last night she remembered walking home still taken aback. She couldn't shake off the way his thumb stroked her scars, or the way he looked straight into her eyes when he said all those things. Even when she wanted to shy away her gaze it wasn't in her control, which was what really scared her.

"Yo Violet!"

Gabe rounded around a lamp that sat in the middle of the ground and stepped off his skateboard. Climbing up the ladder her eyes followed his every grip on each rung, an evil thought creeping in her head. She quickly dismissed it.

"Having fun?" she asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Looks like you aren't. I'm sorry." He reached the top and slung himself over the edge. Violet watched cautiously as he went over to sit beside her, closing up more of the space by slinging an arm over her shoulder. When she saw that he noticed her tensing up, she looked away immediately, a smirk tempting to tug at her lips.

"What? Did I do something wrong? C'mon Vi please don't be like this."

Violet could feel the color in her face drain when Gabe called her Vi.

Just then a change in song from the previous screaming noise bounced off the walls, and it was one that Violet kind of recognized but Gabe definitely knew. Wordlessly he stood up and looked down at her, stretching out a hand towards her. Staring at it she remained, crossing her arms at him.

"Please, may I have this dance?"

"Two people don't dance to these kinds of songs." She shot back.

"Well, we'll think of something then."

_Mayday situation overload_

_I'm restless, obsessed with your future_

_And all my worries they don't bother you._

_Collected, you render me useless_

Taking his large hand in her small ones she stood before him and waited for his next move. She couldn't even think when he drew closer to her, filling in the gap between them by snaking his arm around her back above her waist. Pulling her closer to him. He kept his hands there while she hesitantly hooked her arms around his neck. The song started to pick up and she had no clue where this was leading when he started to move her body and make her sway with him.

"I don't know how to dance. This is stupid."

She almost gasped when he dropped his head towards the crook of her neck. He wasn't too much taller than her, probably by a few inches since Violet stood at her own at 5'6. She never thought she was tall or special or a stand out, but from the attention she was receiving by Gabe she actually felt kind of pretty.

Gabe's lips barely brushed her ear when he whispered to her.

"I'm not sure about you but just swaying awkwardly with you is the most fun I've had in a while. What with the coffee house and all and that dude who came in as new competition."

"What are you talking about? Chad's gay." A chuckle escaped Violet's lips to her dismay. "But I'm sure because of your awful music taste he actually is a running contender."

Gabe's laughter vibrated from his chest and caught Violet off guard.

"You…you really got a smart mouth on you. Don't you?"

Before Violet knew it her back rubbed against a cold pillar, the torn up lamp behind her illuminated Gabe's features. Half of her thought that this was just completely surreal and felt wrong, while the other half of her couldn't believe the look that he was giving her. His hooded coffee eyes searched for some sort of consent in her own, often they drifted down to her lips.

"Gabe." She barely whispered. His mouth was so close she was about to give in. She felt tingles in her belly that spread out to the rest of her. Causing her grin like a fool, she felt self-conscious and tilted her head down, allowing a dark blonde curtain to fall between them.

"Violet you're so beautiful."

Gabe reached out a hand, lifting her chin up to look at him.

Before any argument or confirmation could escape her, Gabe slowly pressed his lips against hers. Violet's eyes closed as she allowed herself to feel through the darkness. His hand snaked up from the small of her back to hold her cheek as he captured her lips with his. Mimicking his exploration, she detangled her arms from across his neck and hitched her elbows up to get a better access of his black mane. His old spice cologne wafted in her nose and she thought of how much of a boy he really is. For some reason Tate popped into her head.

Pulling back after a few seconds, Gabe looked down at Violet; his hand hitting his forehead.

"I'm sorry Violet, was that too fast? I'm such an idiot."

"No, no it's okay."

Drawing back Gabe's arms retreated, he went back to where they originally sat and hung his legs over the edge. Looking down at the other skaters below as they zoomed past each other. "Did you even like it?"

Violet exhaled deeply; still trying to maintain the levels of oxygen that made her head spin.

"I'm not sure what to say. For my first kiss I'm sure it went all right. Shit, I don't know. Did you…not like it?"

"Crap. Violet you're telling me I just took your first kiss?"

Gabe's head fell into his hands, she was sure he was probably swearing something in Spanish.

"Gabe its no big deal. I'm not some pussy whose gonna get all prissy about this in the future or whatever. Don't sweat it."

Violet rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. His head shot up immediately and she saw a strangled grin on his face. He laughed.

"You're a tough chick aren't you? How is it that I have a crush on this amazing girl who never ceases to surprise me?"

His laughter grew when Violet playfully pushed him on the shoulder

.

.

.

"Hi can I help you?"

Violet's attention remained on her homework novel that lay beneath the register. She didn't notice when she was about to turn to the next that a hand stretched out to touch hers. Her fingers felt a warm sensation that jolted her out of her reverie.

"Happy Halloween."

Her eyes followed up an over-used yellow cardigan with a gray shirt underneath, and rested on a familiar cheeky grin.

"Jerk." A grin broke out onto Violet's lips.

"Well is this really how you greet your former detention advisor? Soon to be current, actually."

Violet's eyebrows shot up, as she was about to formulate some snarky remark.

"Kidding! Seriously I want a black coffee please."

…

"Impressive costume you've got Miss Harmon; scary new girl who isn't afraid of anybody or anything. "

"Right back at you. Hmm, lemme guess…30 year old something school teacher who's so obviously still stuck in the 90s."

"Ouch."

Violet sat beside Tate on a bench outside of the café. Before them a myriad of kids in varying costumes buzzed about. A little blonde girl in a witch costume walked past them.

"I miss being younger. Where anything could happen and the world and its bullshit were shielded from you."

"What are you talking about, you're still an innocent. And you're still young. Gosh you make me feel eons old. Just being a teacher makes me feel like I'm 40 already."

Violet looked over at Tate and saw how his light blonde curls fell over his eyes, obscuring the view of the dark spots beneath.

"Oh but to be young at heart."

A wide smile broke onto his face as he turned to look at her. An equal smile smuggled its way to her lips.

"Hey Violet!"

Both of their heads turned to see Gabe at the door of the Café. He was waving over for Violet, her apron in his hand. Violet looked back at Tate.

"Nice talking to you Mr. Langdon. See you in school?"

He nodded briskly, watching as Violet lifted herself up to run over to Gabe.

Immediately she flung herself into his arms as her arms hooked themselves to his neck. He saw Gabe's hands make their way to the small of her back and rub small circles against it, before moving his lips against hers.

**NOT EVEN THAT WELL EDITED. It's literally 3 in the morning and I promised myself to get around to this before the week ends...so yeah maybe this counts? I swear I'm more committed to this than I ever was to my actually school work. xD **


	8. A light that never goes out

Tate~

"Mr. Langdon I got the student record for you."

A high-pitched ginger kid serving his detention hours handed Tate a thin manila folder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks Troy. You and your brother Brian can leave now."

"He's on the crapper he'll be here soon."

Just then an identical image of Troy materialized from the door. The only thing distinguishing these American versions of Fred and George Weasley apart was their red and green shirts that Miss Jude demanded of them to wear. Tate thought that it was pointless; these troublesome turds were inseparable, it didn't matter whom to bust really. After Violet put in her week it seemed that these two were the only ones who most frequently hung around detention.

"Bryan let's go. Mom doesn't want us to be late again. Otherwise we're gonna 'regret it.'" Troy mimicked his mother's voice on the last part.

"You two must be a nightmare for any mother." Tate scoffed. The twins both looked at each other then back at Tate and shrugged their lanky shoulders in sync. As they walked out of the classroom the unnerving sound of their bang snaps echoed in the halls.

Bringing his attention back down to the manila folder in his lap Tate brushed his fingers against the name labeled on the side.

'Violet Harmon.'

He didn't want to feel creepy about it even though he did, but he couldn't shake off the mystery that surrounded Violet. She was an enigma he couldn't ignore. In his head he tried convincing himself that he wasn't hovering, just being a teacher concerned for this seemingly troubled student.

Opening the thin folder a picture of a young Violet stared back at him, one probably from her old school. He noticed how she wore a Mona Lisa smile that was just as haunting as the girl herself. His eyes grazed through her information and her outstanding grades. Not surprisingly enough she hadn't been involved in any clubs or sports. Overall her file was squeaky clean despite a few occasions of missing classes Other than that she was a uniform teenager who one could categorize as an 'outcast.'

Closing the file he felt somewhat defeated. In his pocket he could feel the vibration of his phone going off. It was Hayden. He already knew. He didn't even want to bother so he let it go off until silence ensued afterwards.

His head fell into his hands as he massaged his temples. It's been a week since he last talked to Violet and now it was a Friday afternoon and he was still thinking about her. He thought about how he started going to the coffee shop more often to find that she's not there; or how she was missing from her usual occupation in the hallways. As if she disappeared off the face of the Earth and he was the only one who noticed.

It wasn't as if he was going to take things out of hand and start calling her parents to demand where she was. That was Jude's job. And he was in no business of talking to that woman about one girl in particular out of the entire student body.

He looked at the clock on the other end of the classroom, it was almost half past 4 and he noticed the sun was setting already. He wanted to do something. He wanted to get out and escape this horrible routine that his teaching lifestyle led on. The four walls of this school and his apartment made him sick...

.

.

.

It started off with a drizzle that tapped against his windshield, then it broke out into an unyielding and unforgiving downpour that pounded against his baby blue Toyota Camry. The rain blurred against the windshield and it was already dark out. Ahead Tate saw a bright neon 'open' sign through the hazy view the windshield provided. The store seemed to lead into an empty parking lot; he glanced at the sign once more before hesitantly pulling into the stall nearest to the entrance. Slamming his door shut he hurried in through the automatic doors to avoid getting wetter. The cold A.C. greeted him and he shivered a bit in his drab layers. His gray knit cardigan was already damp and clung to his skin. He combed a hand through his wet disheveled hair that was probably an even darker shade of blonde from the rain.

Further into the nearly empty store he saw the liquor section from the corner of his eye. The light above him twitched and he found himself out of place and wondering why he even came here in the first place. Refuge from the unbearable norm? Shelter to avoid driving in this weather? Hubba Bubba Gum? He honestly didn't know.

"Hey asshole I thought I've made myself clear. Don't talk to me, I never want to speak to you again."

Tate rotated to the right where a girl in the other aisle was on her phone, speaking in an angry whisper to the other end.

"Who do you think you are, my boyfriend? You don't own me; you don't have any right to tell me anything otherwise you womanizer. Ha! And to think I was foolish enough to believe that we could've been friends."

Despite usually being an introvert unless completely necessary, Tate couldn't help but feel his legs gravitate towards the girl. Something about her voice struck a chord in him. Slowly he walked towards the girl who ended her conversation and was shifting awkward between her feet. Her figure leaned against the medicinal area, eyeing the various labels of the over the counter medication. Tate watched her nimble fingers seize a transparent orange bottle. Walking closer to her he was in close enough proximity to peak over her shoulder and see that the bottle contained sleeping pills.

"Having trouble sleeping or something?"

Violet turned to face Tate, not surprised in the least to hear his voice. How could she forget? He seemed to be her only friend...well at least the closest that she can get to befriending a teacher.

"Mr. Langdon, what're you doing here?"

Violet was surprised when she saw Tate's nose scrunch up at what she said.

"Violet, on the first day of school did I not tell you that you can call me Tate? And by the way shouldn't I ask you why you're here? You've missed an entire week of school without notifying the office or anything."

To this Violet felt embarrassed, she looked down immediately and bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to tell Mr. Langdon why she _really_ missed school. She always felt like he was trying to nudge his way into her personal life and before she didn't mind. But now she felt didn't get it. His intentions were so vague and unobtrusive to her. It bothered her.

"I'm sorry-Tate." She said his name, trying to see how it feels. She liked the way it sounded and felt on her tongue, the monosyllabic simplicity rolled off with ease. The 't' at the front and end caused her to press the tip of her tongue against the back of her teeth, which quirked up the corners of her lips.

Tate observed the dark circles beneath her eyes and the way she said his name and how it showed two small dimples on either end of her mouth; his own boyish dimples making an appearance on his pale face.

"It's cool. But what's that in your hand? You having sleeping problems?" Tate repeated his earlier question. Violet looked down at the bottle in her hand and back at his watchful eyes.

"Well…something like that. I just couldn't sleep in a few days, I'm fine."

Tate didn't want to pry and further ask if the cause was the other person from her previous call.

"Insomnia can get the best of us sometimes."

"No, it's not like that...God I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Raking a hand through her damp hair, Tate the realized that she crossed her arms clutching each elbow, shaking.

"Here." He shrugged out of his cardigan and hung them over her small shoulders. His hand touched her icy cold ones, he immediately took them in his own. While he tried to rub them warm she qickly drew them back.

"Really it's okay I don't need your help."

"Violet you're so cold. Please, let me help you."

Violet looked up from her gaze on the floor and looked at Tate's concerned gazed. There was a kindness there that reminded her of home, her parents. But this was different. This kindness was uncorrupted and real.

"Tate, why do you bother? Why give a damn about some teenager whose attitude could change at the drop of a dime? I'm not a reliable friend or some troubled student you should care about. I guess you could want to relate and live vicariously through me but I don't think that you would do that. So why bother? I'm not exactly a cakewalk."

"Why?" Tate repeated, drawing closer to her. "Well I'm not even sure myself. Honestly? I just thought that from the first moment I saw you I wanted to help you and protect you. Kind of like how I was never helped with or dealt with. But hey we can talk about this later, let's get you out of here."

He grabbed her hands, pulling Violet towards him. Under the fluorescent light he could see her puffy eyes, probably from crying. Though if he knows her as well as he thinks he does she wouldn't budge.

Before leaving the convenience store Violet went up to the cashier and asked for a pack of cigarettes, which Tate offered to buy but she fiercely declined.

"No." She swatted his hand away, her eyebrows furrowing and narrowing on his credit card. Tate drew his hand back and stuffed his card back in his wallet, burying it in his back pocket. They walked out of the automatic doors silently, the rain pouring even harsher.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? My car is right here."

Violet eyed Tate's faded blue camry that he's had since college. Tate watched as she nodded slowly. He smiled at her and dug his keys out of his pocket, opening her door her. He rounded to the driver's seat and put his key in the ignition, the old car roared to life.

"I don't want to go home yet. Can't you take me somewhere else?"

"Why not? Something bad at home?"

"I just don't want to stay at my house, I've been stuck there all week."

Tate nodded somewhat understanding where she was coming from.

"Listen, why don't I drop you off at home and you can tell your parents that you're going out. I'll wait in my car and take you anywhere your heart desires. That is as long as I'm there to supervise you."

A strangled laugh escaped Violet.

"Are you serious? Because that doesn't sound like a restraining order about to happen. This is L.A., why should I trust you?"

Tate looked at Violet, regardless of her eyes shying away from his.

"Ha, well that is true. But up until now was there ever any reason for you to doubt me or my intentions? If you wanted to walk home in the rain instead of let me give you a ride then you would've done so already. But I'm sure just you being here is a testimony of our trust for each other."

Violet was looking straight ahead, she could feel Tate's stare on her.

"I suppose you have a point. I mean I risked getting into the car of my detention instructor who could've been a psycho with a gun for all I know."

Biting her lip she looked over at Tate. There was laughter in his eyes but he kept a serious face, as if he was stifling a smile.

"Ugh, fine." Violet reached her finger forward and pressed the button on the radio, her favorite Smiths song blaring through the speakers.

'_And if a double decker bus, crashes into us_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die._

_And if a ten ton truck, kills the both of us_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.__'_

**I'm so sorry! It's been a while, I was thinking of making this one a whole lot longer but I wanna keep it consistent...Hope you like it! The next chapter will definitely pick up where this left off. ;) **

**By the way I know I post a lot of song lyrics on some chapters but those songs were inspiration for those episodes. I encourage you all to listen to this song from this chapter, 'There is a Light that never goes out' by The Smiths, a band I'm sure Violet loves since she mentioned Morrissey in the first episode.**


	9. Space age love song

Violet~

Violet ran her hand over her dark green duvet, her back propped against her pillows as she peered out her bedroom window. Her clothes and hair still soaked from the rain, she sat cross-legged on her bed. From where she was sitting she had a good view of Tate's car parked across the street from her house. The rain subdued into a slight drizzle, regardless the air still hung damp and cold. At the moment she was contemplating her options. Should she really take Tate up on his offer or stay home?

Downstairs she could hear the creeks of her father's every step as he paced around his office. She was quite aware of the headaches she causes her parents though she thought those shitheads deserved every minute of it.

Looking towards her nightstand she saw the book Lolita on her nightstand, it was still open to the last page she read at detention. She reached over to grab it, closing it roughly until she held both ends of the cover. Violet tossed it over to her colorful rug that lay before her bed, the book joined her open laptop and neatly stacked pile of CD's that she recently made. Her room wasn't in too much of a mess considering how she's been cooped up in there for the week without her parent's knowing. She knows that the call from the school tattling about her absences is soon to come, but with her parent's own shit going on she knew they'd be too preoccupied to care.

"Violet, come down here there's someone here to see you." Her mother's voice travelled up from below the staircase, startling Violet.

She thought of how it couldn't be Tate, of how he couldn't have the balls to come in. Deciding against rushing to meet him at the bottom, she swiftly got off the bed and headed towards her peeling white drawers. She stripped off her wet layers and squeezed out her hair.

Grabbing a pair of maroon tights from her drawers and rolling them up her slender legs she headed to her closet, slipping on her navy lace trapeze dress that hung at her shoulders and flowed down a little above her knees. She picked up one of her black cardigans to cover her bare arms. It's been a week since she last cut but it was still too risky for her parents to see. As she headed towards the door, she slid her feet into her favorite beat-up rip-off Doc Martens.

Opening her door she could hear a conversation between Tate and her father downstairs, probably from within his office. As she walked down the hallway and closer down the stairways, she could make out their words clearer.

"So Mr. Langdon, is it? How long have you known Violet?"

"Oh please Mr. Harmon, call me Tate. And I've um, only known Violet from the first day of school at study hall. She showed great interest in literature and being an English teacher I've kept an eye on her throughout the school year."

"Mr. Langdon are you aware of any odd behavior from Violet in school or witnessed anything strange from her? My wife Vivian and I are very concerned for her and she seems to shut us out a lot. I myself am a psychiatrist and you know kids these days, they're so hard to get a grip on. Besides school she seems to be putting herself through a sort of self induced isolation at home and I really don't understand it."

Violet crept down the stairs and rounded the corner towards her father's visiting area for his patients. There below the dim lights of the _tiffany fixtures_ she saw her father's back faced to her, she peeked behind the wooden door that divided the foyer and the room and caught a glimpse of Tate. His chin tilted upwards to face her father, a couple dark blonde hairs falling into his tired eyes. She realized just how odd he must appear to her parents. Beneath his gray cardigan he wore a Ramones raglan band tee with jeans that ripped at both knees.

Just the sight of his Ramones shirt made her laugh a little, loud enough for Tate to hear.

His gaze on her father dropped and he looked past him. There he saw half of Violet's face hiding behind the big wooden door. As suddenly as he looked to her he retreated his gaze back to her father.

"Well with all due respect Mr. Harmon not all strange behavior can be blamed solely against Violet, sometimes the cause of acting out could be of something from home…" Tate answered.

"Dad."

Both her father and Tate's gaze turned towards Violet who stood by the door with her arms crossed, looking at the both of them.

"Violet, your teacher Mr. Langdon dropped by. He says that you volunteered for tonight's book club meeting and he was going to give you a ride. Is that so?"

Violet looked to Tate as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah that's right. It must've slipped my mind after I got off my shift today I guess."

.

.

.

"So where do you wanna go?"

Violet's eyes closed as she allowed the hum of Tate's driving relax her, remembering what happened earlier. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tate asked, shifting his gaze from the road to her.

"Nothing. It's just that you're the first boy to lie to my parents to take me out. And they totally ate up everything you said."

"It's a gift really." Tate smirked as he kept his focus on the road. "Now anywhere in mind you wanna go?"

"I don't know, there's this one bar that I know. Do you know anywhere good?"

Tate removed a hand on the wheel and raked it through his hair. "Well I'm not too sure what's open around this time that's legal to take you…otherwise you're welcome to hang out at my house for the time being. But what about the bar you were talking about? How'd you even get into a bar? Fake I.D.?" He grinned to himself.

Violet looked down, embarrassed to tell about how she actually got in.

"Not exactly. I met the owner of the bar earlier and he invited me after I told him I was 19, but to avoid showing I.D. I told this guy outside the bar that I'd show him my boobs if he'd help me sneak in through the back."

Tate's eyes widened as he tore his attention towards Violet. "Did you really?!"

"No of course not! I cried rape after the guy tried to grope me in the bathroom but the bartender Patrick found me and kicked him out."

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous Violet?"

"So what? I was in need of a drink." Violet smirked looking back at Tate.

.

.

.

"You've got a great music taste; Nirvana, Stone Temple Pilot, Depeche Mode, Marcy's Playground…whoa."

Placing her half full wine glass on the coffee table, Violet crouched below Tate's music shelf.

"Respect for the vinyl man." She said beaming brightly as she held out a dusty The Smiths record.

"Hey be careful with those, they're vintage." Tate approached her, placing his empty wine glass beside Violet's on the coffee table. He took the record from her hands as she stared fixedly at it.

"You got a record player?"

Tate handed the record back to Violet as he disappeared into his bedroom to retrieve it. Violet followed him to his small bedroom, which was mostly clean save for the piles of school papers sprawled throughout his desk. On his unmade bed there lay lo and behold a Crosley Record Player.

"What do you want to listen to?" Tate asked, though when he turned back around she disappeared. When she returned as soon as she left she held out a familiar cover that Tate took into his own hands. Chuckling to himself he removed the record from its sleeve and placed it on the record player, setting it up before Violet's eyes. She watched as he started the turntable then gently lifted the tone arm until it was above the outer groove of the record.

"Interesting choice." He remarked as he lowered the tone arm and placed the needle on the record. Nirvana's Bleach album played through the player, bringing back a swell of memories for Tate. He sunk back on his bed and stared at the ceiling fan. He specifically skipped the first two tracks on the record; he knew the records like the back of his hand. About a Girl was playing now which will be followed by School then Love Buzz. All three songs seemed mocking to him in this situation. He laughed a bit to himself.

"What are you all giggly about?" Violet asked drinking the rest of the wine that Tate gave her earlier. She felt a bit dizzy already and joined him on his bed, slipping off her boots and tossing them aside.

"What? Nothing, nothing at all Mrs. Harmon." He turned his head to the right, offering her a smirk. The intoxication was evident in both of their eyes. "It's just…I think I kind of get you now. Daughter of a psychiatrist explains the unequivocal, blunt attitude. You must've been treated like some sort of patient, scrutinized for every outburst, huh?"

Violet turned her body towards Tate. "You don't know the half of it. My family's a freak show and I'm the unfortunate product of it."

"Well if it's any consolation if I had parents like yours my life would've been a lot different, for the better. They really care about you Violet and you shouldn't underestimate them too much."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with their shit. I've been transplanted here because of my father's affair after my mother's miscarriage. You try having to put up with their horrid policy of benign neglect. It's awful, I feel like so caged up and expected to be the perfect daughter. But I just can't, I won't."

Tate dared to grab one of Violet's hands and lifted her up while she was in mid rant. As he let go of her hands he went over to lift the needle off the record in the middle of Love Buzz.

"I've got an iPod speaker if you wanna listen to something...modern." Tate knew that he had to lighten the mood. Despite his deep-seated love for Nirvana he knew that they weren't appropriate for situations like this.

"I have mine I think." Violet dug through her pocket in her cardigan and handed Tate her iPod. He placed it on the doc and she let her playlist shuffle, hoping that nothing weird would play.

_Good times for a change_

_See, the luck I've had can make a good man turn bad_

"May I?" Tate asked, extending his handing to Violet with the other one behind his back. She nodded, biting her lip. Déjà vu she thought.

Tate grabbed Violet's hands as he pulled her towards his chest. "Um, is this alright?" He asked, pushing his luck. Once he felt her nod against his shoulder he dared to trail his hands down to her waist as Violet placed her arms above his shoulder. The guitar set their tempo while Morrissey cooed in the background. To Violet this felt right, like a dream.

"Does it really?" Tate asked, bending his neck to speak to her ear. It was then she realized that she must've said the last part aloud. She could feel him smiling against her hair. He towered over her slightly, which made this much more comfortable than from what she remembered of how she danced with Gabe.

"How is it that you're still sticking around for this melodramatic mess that is my so-called life."

Tate laughed at this, which confused Violet.

"Sorry Vi, old reference. Gosh this must really show my age." He chuckled, which brought a smile to Violet's own lips.

_I saw your eyes_

_And you made me smile_

_For a little while_

_I was falling in love. _

The song changed in the background without them barely noticing. They both remained standing until Violet withdrew her arms back at her sides and looked down, walking over to the bed. Tate stood alone feeling empty. He walked over to where she sat and stood before her.

"My parents want me home soon, it's almost 10." Tate nodded, making his way closer to her. "Thanks for bringing me over, your apartment is really nice."

"Yeah, thanks." He replied, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Um, Mr. Langdon, there's a boy I really like and-"

"I told you its Tate, and where is he?" He asked inching even further towards Violet, causing her to fumble backwards into the bed.

"T-t-ate we can't." She stuttered, her back was already against his bed frame and she couldn't shy away any further, he had her pinned down with his body grazing over hers. Violet could feel his jeans against her leggings. Tate propped his body up on his elbows that were at either sides of Violet.

"Why not? I thought you weren't afraid of anything? Are you afraid of me?"

"No. I…I….I have a boyfriend." Violet knew she was losing the battle, she looked up at Tate's onyx eyes under blonde locks and felt herself giving in slowly. She looked down at his lips and back into his eyes.

"Well screw him." Tate grabbed both of her hands from her sides and held them above her head. It was to his surprise that she broke free of his grip and held his face, molding her lips against his first.

**A/N: TIRED. NOT WELL EDITED YET. ENJOY. **


	10. The Entirety of the Ugly Truth

Tate~

"You have received 10 voice messages from: Hayden!

First message: You asshole pick up your phone! How dare you ignore my calls when it was you who stole into my house and raided my liquor cabinet, goddamn no good son of a-"

Tate deleted the messages, all of them. It was 6 in the morning and he woke up with a start in cold sweats. Removing his covers he found himself in an empty bed. Usually it never bothered him but this morning it did. The memory of Friday of evening crept into his thoughts the whole weekend. It was already Thursday and he still hasn't seen Violet around school. Of course he could've driven pass her house like any other guy who wanted to visit his girl, but with the reality of their teacher student relationship tugging at him the obvious answer was _hell no_.

At night he closed his eyes and could feel the way her innocent eyes searched his. He took that opportunity to study her face and every beautiful aspect of it that was etched into his mind. She had a sort of doll-like beauty with her long blemish free face and quirky features. He realized that he couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't sex appeal or any other perverse reason he could think of to rationalize his infatuation. He loved how she had such a transparent face that gave away whatever she truly felt. As if she were incapable of lying. It made her seem almost ethereal and angelic. Though at the same time she was the realest thing he's ever met.

"What is she doing to me?"

.

.

.

Violet~

Violet lay awake in her bed for the past few hours. School was the farthest thing from her mind since it was practically another week since she skipped. Though this time her parents knew she wasn't going and in exchange she faked a few migraines and dizzy spells here and there. She figured that so much shit has happened throughout the week and she didn't want to go back to school and deal with it.

First Gabe has been nagging her to give him another chance after she found him drinking with his skater friends. It didn't bother her for him to be drinking but she couldn't forgive him and the way he let his friends treat her. Especially with the way he handled it.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you get over here and sit on my lap. Take off your damn layers and shed a little skin for us." His friend cooed from their little drinking circle. A couple of the other boy's girlfriends giggled.

"Vi, why don't you do as he says, you look a little warm there. Loosen up have a drink." Gabe slurred.

Violet glared at the lot around her the through burning eyes. It was Gabe who asked her to skip school so he can invite some of his friends to her house. She foolishly agreed and gave him a spare key. While she went out to buy a pack of cigarettes from the store she returned home to find Gabe and his friends gathered in her basements. With candles lit illuminating the dark and deafening punk rock nearly shaking the house, she was pissed.

"What the hell Gabe, I told you my dad's coming back for an appointment in a couple hours. I want all of you out, now!"

"Oh c'mon I'm sorry babe. Just don't ruin everybody else's buzz, just drink a little you'll feel better."

Violet saw Gabe's friend beside him roll a piece of paper in one hand and take out a Ziploc bag of weed in the other. On his lap a piece of transparent paper curled at the ends. He expertly placed the rolled up paper at the end and sprinkled the contents from the bag over the transparent paper. Rolling up the joint he twisted the ends and brought the joint to his lips. As he lit it up and let out a puff, Gabe reached over and beckoned for his friend to pass it down. Gabe placed the joint between his teeth and curled his lips around it, taking a long drag and releasing the smoke in front of Violet's face.

_The mirror's image_

_Tells me it's home time_

_But I'm not finished_

_'Cause you're not by my side_

Gabe laughed in her face and his other friends followed in erupted laughter. "Hey turn up the song! I love it- why'd you only call me when you're high?"

Violet suppressed the urge to cry and instead marched into her father's office and dug through the bottom of his drawer. When Violet was little her dad took her and her mother on a road trip across the country so he could visit a desperate patient at his home when her father started out in being a psychiatrist. Their visit led them to New Orleans where the man who called out to her father was a gator hunter with relationship problems. After her father's last session with the man, she snuck out of the car and went back to visit the man in his cabin.

_"Well aren't you a bright little child, booming with knowledge just like your smart daddy. What can I help you with sweet pea?" _

_"Mister I understand that you have an extensive knowledge on weapons and traps and the likes. So…may I please have a gun?" A 7-year-old Violet asked with a solemn and serious face despite her frilly pink dress and pigtails. The man laughed as he dug into his drawer. She opened her hand as he laid an old pistol replica in her hand._

_"This here isn't the real McCoy but it's pretty darn close. I know you'll use it wisely. And just so you know, weapons aren't what really scare people. It's death, which consequently links to guns and such. But you can really judge a person by how he reacts to death right before him. Fearless girl like you needs an even stronger man when you grow up." _

At the moment Violet found the old gun replica and wrapped her fingers around it. She never played with it since she got it because it'd freak out the kids at school. But now she understood that she had to use it.

"All of you get out of my house, now!" She yelled running down the stairs into the basement.

"Aw c'mon Violet don't be like tha-" Gabe's words froze as Violet pulled out the pistol and pointed it at everyone in the circle. A deadpan spread throughout the room until she swiftly pulled back on the trigger.

Like that they all scurried and filed out of her basement, some stumbling up the stairs still holding their bottles. Violet heard a couple bottles drop and shatter on the cement ground. She didn't care. The only thing that surprised her was that Gabe was the first to flee. Looking around the empty basement she couldn't help but think about how much of a little bitch he was.

A knock on the door caught her off guard, followed by her mother's voice. "Violet honey, it's me."

Her mother came in through the door and sat at the edge of Violet's bed. Violet watched her mother place the back of her hand against Violet's forehead and sigh. "Your fever has gone down, I think it's time for you to go back to school already."

"Do I really have to go back to that hell hole? I'm not particularly up for it."

"You can't just stay home for the rest of high school Violet. At one point or another you have to get out of your comfort zone."

"Whatever." Violet rolled her eyes. Her mother smiled and walked out of her daughter's bedroom.

.

.

.

A queasy feeling settled at the bottom of Violet's stomach. It was free period and instead of working on the homework she missed from this week Violet sat in the desolate library. Nearly dozing off at the book she was reading. Besides the Gabe bullshit that nagged at her she was also on edge about last Friday night. She thought about it all weekend and before she went to bed she hoped to have a dream that would continue what happened.

She held a finger to her mouth, running a it across her lower lip. She could still feel the tingling sensation of his lips on hers and greedily she couldn't help but smile. Violet couldn't bring herself to feel any kind of regret from the kiss. She also didn't regret pulling back from the kiss and condemning him to silence the entire drive home. There were still doubts and uncertainty that she felt towards the kiss. Violet didn't actually know why she did it. She thought it must've been the wine that hazed her judgment…but then again the impulse to kiss him was so vivid it felt right.

Violet stood up from her seat and shut the book she was barely reading. She gave a curt nod to the librarian in the wheelchair as she passed through the front desk and pushed through the double doors. The hallways were empty but the sounds of students in other classes could be heard all around. She walked towards her locker to pick up her next period textbook Biology.

"Hey Vi!" Violet peeked behind her open locker door to see Gabe approaching her.

"Don't talk to me." She said through gritted teeth, closing her locker with a hard slam as she bolted away from him.

"Come on don't be like that baby, it was an accident."

"Leave me alone."

"Violet I haven't seen you at the coffee shop in so long they've already hung a help wanted sign on the door."

Violet turned on her heel to face him. His eyes widened at her fuming ones that burned right through him.

"I swear if I wanted to I can make the rest of your miserable existence a living hell. Don't doubt for a second that I can't. I've got connections from Boston to L.A. a speed dial away. Now I suggest you get whatever pitiful shriveled up balls you have left and get the hell out of my way."

Gabe would've never thought that the fragile beauty before him could get in his face like that. As he willingly stepped away from Violet she darted towards her classroom at the end of the hall. The school bell rang as other students scrambled out of their classes.

…

Violet looked up from her open notebook to see her teacher looming over her. Mr. Calvin was an atypical A.P. Biology teacher with his Californian good looks and laid back attitude. It was awkward when the other girls fawned over him in class. Though Violet didn't let it bother her at all, he was still categorized as an adult droid in her books.

Mr. Calvin held a stack of essay papers in his hand. He placed hers face down over her notebook.

"Miss Harmon I'd like you to see me after class please."

Violet nodded. He grinned as he continued passing out the rest of the essays to the other students. She turned over the paper to see a big red ʻB+' circled at the top of her essay.

Once the bell rang the other kids filed out the door. Violet took her time organizing her books into her messenger bag when she heard her teacher call her over. She grunted and walked over to his desk, this was the last period and she didn't know what the hell she did wrong.

He cleared his throat and looked back at Violet. She can see why all the girls idolize him. He wasn't a teacher he was a goddamn Adonis. The classic blue-eyed platinum hair man with a bone structure that could kill. She couldn't help but stare a little as he laid back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back at Violet's awkward gawking and gave her one of his heart-breaking smiles.

"Violet you can relax, you aren't in trouble. I just wanted to talk to about your classwork and grades."

Violet nodded, waiting for him to carry on.

"Your grades are actually really good not including the weeks worth of assignments that you've missed. You show a lot of insight and detail in your observations and recordings. The thing I'm only concerned about is your absences. Now, anything you tell me in this room is confidential. If there's…anything going on at home or just troubles you're going through…"

"No it isn't any of that. I was just indisposed; really it's nothing big. Is that all?"

Mr. Calvin loosened his tie and looked down at his paperwork.

" Well Miss Harmon-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Both Violet and Mr. Calvin turned to where a perspiring Patrick barged through the door in a green tank top drenched with sweat and a dazzling smile. The smile faded to a look of confusion when his eyes fell from Mr. Calvin to Violet.

"Patrick honey, now isn't the best time. Can you wait till after I finish speaking with my student? You can go to my office, I'll meet you there afterwards."

Patrick looked back at Mr. Calvin, nodding. "Yeah I'll do that."

Violet gaped at the way Patrick stood there staring back at her. Both were equally shocked to find the other there.

"Do you two know each other? Violet this is my boyfriend Patrick. Patrick this is my student Violet."

Violet shook her head. "Nope, never met him in my life."


	11. Love and Other Drugs

Tate~

"Well, I think I'll just go wait in your office then. See you later Eddie. Nice to meet you Violet."

Tate watched as a familiar figure walked out of Eddie's class and rounded a corner towards the teachers lounge. When he saw the person disappear through the door he walked past the classroom that he left from. Inside Tate immediately spotted out Violet. The afternoon sun streamed in from the blinds and highlighted her light brown hair, which at the moment she twirled between her fingers as Mr. Calvin talked in the desk in front of her.

She lazily nodded to what he asked and kept her gaze on him. Tate felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't want her looking at other guys, even if it was her teacher. Just when he thought that at that moment, her wandering eyes landed on the open door and found him. He seemed paralyzed under her scrutiny until her attention was brought back to her teacher. He backed away from the doorway and leaned his back against a locker.

"Thanks for talking with me Violet, we can discuss more tomorrow after school." Tate heard Violet's teacher as he opened the door for Violet and escorted her out.

Once they parted ways he watched Violet walk into the office hallway and out the school doors. The hallways echoed with the uproar of teenagers out in the school yard. He felt his legs follow her out the door. She started to walk faster. Tate tried to keep up when two kids blocked his path and started making out in front of him. The girl had mousy brown hair flowing down an oversized letterman jacket that he assumed was the boy's. And the boy's black hair had her hands in it, fingers pulling through his mane as the boy's own hands felt through her mini skirt. Tate's hand reflexively reached towards the boy's shoulder to tell him off and write them up on a PDA infraction, but he put his hand down when he saw Violet already crossing the street.

He went around the couple and started sprinting towards Violet who stood out among the mass of her generation. Her willowy figure and odd style were unforgettable. Her ash gray cardigan flared at the bottom with a purple dye-tip. Over that her brown fringed vest grazed just above her navy knee-length skirt. Tate noticed how her legs hugged by black lace tights walked even faster away from him.

"Violet, please, can we talk? Violet I'm not gonna leave you alone until we talk about what happened between us."

Tate was greeted with a face that he couldn't really read. Her eyes were concealed by dark circle glasses that he could see his reflection dance off of. Her lips were a tight line.

"There is nothing to talk about. Please just leave me alone Mr. Langdon." She spat.

"You can't avoid me forever. The whole heartless-bitch act is getting old. You're acting like a little brat."

Violet sized him up and down before she formed what she'd say next. A tear escaped from beneath the rim of her glasses, and Tate noticed. Instinctively he moved closer to her until he was stopped by her words.

"You know Tate its you who's acting like a brat, a child more like. You have this sick idea that it's okay to follow and pursue me. But it was even worse because you started to befriend me. I don't need your friendship, I have enough shit going on as it is. So please, just grow up. Leave me alone. Violet turned her back to him and started walking away. He wanted to say something but the words died in his throat when he saw Violet's father pull up the curb in his car. Tate watched her slip into the car and drive off in the other direction. He looked back to the school parking lot to where his own car was parked. Walking in the opposite direction.

…

Violet~

The tears didn't stop falling and she didn't know why. She didn't understand why she still kept her guard up around him, when she knew full well that she was hopelessly feeling something for him. Her feelings were so confusing to her, and she still didn't know how to react to the kiss. She knew if she confronted him again about the kiss she still would have been crazy scared.

"How was school today kiddo?"

Her father looked at her from the rear view mirror. His cool blue eyes attempted to understand hers, but she merely looked away. When she was little she was envious of her father's kind blue eyes and despised her plain brown ones. That is until she realized how he took advantage of them for his psychoanalysis to reel in people's emotions and what not. And soon enough she just stopped caring about her father.

"The same as it always is." She simply stated.

Ben nodded and understood that that was as much as he was going to get out of her today. He then happily went on about his day and the clients he dealt with today. But his speech was wasted on Violet as she zoned out in her own world, still thinking about Tate's lips on hers.

…

At home Violet had successfully hidden away from her parents the entire evening. She locked herself up in her room and cranked out as much missing classwork and homework that she let slip throughout the week. With her textbooks open her papers splayed out around her in a scattered mess. To her right a mound of highlighters laid along her carpet. At her desk she was typing furiously on her laptop for her American history paper. Right when she was getting into this groove of master procrastination, her phone rang from across the room. Seven nation army by The White Stripes blasted on her bed which caught her off guard from her work.

She sighed and ran to her bed, grabbing the phone post-ringing and plopped down on her bed. The caller I.D. read: 'The Queen' and she sighed.

"What do you want? I'm in a post major study mode at the moment, and you're ruining it babe!" Violet yelled to into her phone.

"VIOLET I HAVE TWO WORDS FOR YOU: Fraternity. Party." Chad responded from the other end.

"What about it? It's not like I haven't been to one of those before. They're lame." She lied.

"You don't understand, I haven't! And I was invited by one of Patrick's gym friends who goes to this snobby rich school by the beach side, and you know what that means- hot guys and free beer. Oh it's so lovely! Patty isn't coming so I was thinking girls night out? You and me bitch!"

Violet considered this for a while. Maybe this was what she needed? She had never been to an actual party before because she felt she was a painfully shy introvert. But maybe this would be good for her. A new scenery with an actual friend. She was ready to shed some of her independence, but only for one night.

"Sure, when?"

…

Tate~

On his desk grading all the student projects of _Romeo and Juliet_ for tomorrow, Tate sipped another taste of his red wine from his glass. He sulked in the lameness that is his life, drinking wine on a Thursday evening just to get some alcohol into his system.

"What the shit am I doing?" he questioned. His eyes were so exhausted staring at the screen that he started to rub them with his fingers. Soon enough he retreated back to the bed where he laid face down buried in his pillows. The scent of Violet still clung to his sheets, a bittersweet mix of lavender mint shampoo. In his head his guilty subconscious chanted, 'I like her, I like her, I really really like her.' And it was enough to put a goofy grin on his face.

Sometimes he considers giving up on her all together, but then a memory of her coy smile creeps up on him and causes him to shiver with an unsatisfied yearning. It was so foreign to Tate that he didn't know what to really do with her. This was some next level complicated shit. Population: him. It wasn't as if she were any other girl he could just ask out.. He cringed as he entertained the very thought.

'Hi I'm Tate, I'm almost twice your age, wanna hook up?' Nope. He discarded that from his mind.

The phone rang from beside his bedside near half-read books that crowded in stacks. He picked it up reluctantly, praying that it wasn't Hayden again.

"Um, hello?"

"NORMAN BATES JR. HOW ARE YOU?"

"Who-Chad is this you?"

"You caught me doll, hey so I wanted to know-"

"Wait how did you get my number in the first place?"

There was a long pause in which Tate rolled his eyes and ended up telling Chad to go on with what he was saying.

"I wanted to verify that you are a former frat boy and party animal right?"

"Chad what does this have to do with anything?"

"Tate Langdon I believe that we haven't formerly reunited since you met me at my bar. And because you're one of the few heterosexual friends I have, I'm gonna treat you to a frat party that I know is happening this weekend. No need to thank me, I know you need to get laid pronto."

Tate stared at the ceiling, actually considering the offer from the fairy. It really has been a while since he last let loose. And he was itching to find an alleviation from his post perverted relationship with a student- which to his despair seemed to be unrequited.

"Why the hell not? I'm down."

…Next Day…

Violet~

School had just let out and Violet was relieved to have finally cleared up all her late assignments and lectures. It didn't take much convincing for her teachers to raise her grades, she was the best liar and expert in all things bullshit. She thought it was no thanks to her shrink father and his own skill at pretending he cares.

Her phone buzzed in her knapsack walking back to her locker. She propped the bag on a hook and dug through it. There was a text from Chad:

_'Vi! Come to my place before we leave. I shook the gay tree and scrounged up some cute outfits and I'd love to give you a makeover. Toodles!_

_xox Chad"_

Violet closed her locker and started walking out the school doors. All day she had been avoiding a certain teacher which she needed to get her mind off of tonight. She wasn't a party girl, and she would admit that she never will be. But tonight she was young and given the opportunity that every adolescent is licensed to at one point or another; to have fun.

…

"This dress is tight. Why can't we just go casual?"

"Shut up it looks great on you, and you need a new you. Once I finish your hair and make up it'll look great."

Violet surveyed her reflection in the mirror. Her slim figure was hugged in a white dress that was held up by short-sleeved straps at the end of her collar bones and hiked up her thighs father than she would normally be comfortable with. The dress accentuated her petite frame and at the same time made her look longer with an hour-glass figure.

She walked around Chad's messy studio room in champagne colored heels, that were also a courtesy of Chad's. "I look ridiculous."

"Hon, suck it up and just take the goddamn compliment. You have a figure to die for and honestly, I haven't seen anyone pull off a square neck angled bandage dress since Miranda Kerr. " Violet rolled her eyes and sunk into the chair that Chad stood behind.

She acquiesced and obeyed his commands as he attended to her hair. Het brushed it out and let it remain in its dark blonde layers past her shoulders. After spending almost half an hour on Violet's face, he tiredly wisped away a few flaws and looked down at her face in satisfaction. An evil grin spread throughout his face which scared Violet.

"Perfect."

…

Upon arriving at the college, Violet nervously looked back at Chad's car as he told her to go in first while he finds parking. She was dropped off near the entrance in front of a paved pathway that led to the house. Surrounding her were various college kids who were all in their own forms of intoxication. Walking towards the house she noticed a couple of stumbling girls in tight dresses like hers. In the corner a frat boy steered a group of his giggling friends around the porch, the stench of their spilled beers wafted in her nose.

Violet continued up the steps of the house and found the courage to open the door. Once she walked in it was as if she stepped into a different world. The house emitted some sort of upbeat trance music that the mass of people moved to. It was mostly dark except for the lights that glowed and lit up the walls, each room flickered a different color. The room she entered was a cross ground of blue and green. She walked further into the house and sure enough she noticed that she held the attention of some guys in the room. Though she didn't pay them any mind because she felt too uncomfortable to bother to talk to them.

The source of the music led to a white, high ceiling room that took up most of the house. Beneath the red lights consisted of disorganized cliques of sorority girls, frat boys and other invited guests. Some of them were talking above the noise, others were trying to luck out with other people, though Violet noticed that the majority of them were dancing to the new upbeat song. Dancing alone or not, people still moved to the sexy voice that ruled over them. In the back of the room that was blocked by the mass of people was a live preforming band, and they were doing a song that Violet knew.

Walking towards the crowd she started to slowly move her body to the bass line of the music, closing her eyes she let her body act on what felt right and allowed the lyrics to swim through her head. Raising her arms above her head, she smiled as she felt her hips start to swing to the rough guitar. The song picked up and she blissfully danced to the chorus. It was when she felt a hand rest on her hip that she drew in a sharp breath and open her eyes.

"I've been watching you from across the room and I have to say you're the most fascinating thing in here."

Violet felt the weight of another body push against her back, the person's neck stooped down to whisper in her ear.

Violet turned around to come to face with sleepy green eyes that were stared back at her. He had a clean narrow face that looked like it belonged to that of a rock star. He looked a couple years older than her, most definitely in college. Her eyes travelled from the top of his gelled up jet black hair, to his charming smile, down to his long lean body; she gulped.

After a lengthy amount of time studying him, Violet seized the red cup in his hand and chugged the bitter liquid. She felt the burn in the back of her throat and challenged him with a smirk. He looked down at the cup and raised a large brow at her.

"Sorry if I'm coming across too forward, I'm-" Violet put a finger to his lips.

"I honestly don't care what your name is, you don't have to tell me. Just stay, I'm lonely and need a friend for the night." He grabbed her finger on his lips and held on to the rest of her hand. She looked down at their hands as their fingers intertwined.

"Come with me then." He smiled widely, leading her out of the crowd of dancing people. She laughed as they ran up the stairs, pushing through seas of people like they were little kids. He led her to a room that she assumed was his.

"Wait, I think you might've mistaken what I said. We might be going a bit too fast…" She hesitated, looking at him and the door. To her surprise he just threw his head back and started to laugh

"Don't worry darling it's not like I wanna bed you. I'm gay!" When Violet's mortified look relaxed into an even more confused look, he continued. "I was lonely too so why should we both be alone tonight? The way I see it is, life is too short to do stupid shit on your own. And you look like you could be the perfect partner in crime for tonight, Alice." He materialized a key from his back pocket and opened the door. "I think I'm gonna call you that tonight, since you've entered my wonderland. Just call me the Mad Hatter. Wait here I'll be right back."

Violet stood patiently with her back leaning against the wall. She was starting to lose the buzz she got from his drink. By the time he came out and locked his door he had a huge grin on his face and his arms wrapped behind his back. Her curiosity grew with each second she switched looking at him and his arms.

"What do you have there, Hatter?" She wondered what he was hiding behind his back.

"It's _Mad_ Hatter, love. And would you care for some spliff?" He pulled out a large purple bong in one hand and a couple bags of weed in the other. She noticed how in his jacket pocket there showed a container of pills and a razor that were contained in a plastic bag.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me." Her companion responded by wiggling his eyebrows at her. She bit her lip and he took that as a yes; they linked elbows as the Mad Hatter started to lead her to his favorite area in the fraternity house.

…

"ALICE! ALICE WHERE ARE YOUUU? I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHERE YOU ARE YOU SILLY LITTLE THING. IT SEEMS I'VE LOST YOU." Violet's head plopped up from behind a couch as she saw a dazed and out of his mind Mad Hatter wander through the room. Over-sized blacked-out glasses covered his eyes and his hair was a mess. "I-I think…I honestly can't find you Alice I think I might just give up and-"

"ROOOAAAR!" Violet jumped up in front of Mad Hatter from her position crouched up behind the couch. She laughed her ass off as he fell backwards on a coffee table, spilling fizzy coke cans and beer bottles in the process as it dripped around the floor in a brown puddle.

"DAMNIT ALICE! You gave me such a fright you asshole."

Violet stuck her tongue out at him and he made a sour face at her. "Enough of hide-and-seek you've made such a mess Mad Hatter. What will your friends think of a messy drunk who can't control his high? What then?" She inquired, giggling as she picked up a random bottle of rum that remained on the table. It tasted like nail polish and went down thick, but she liked the warm feeling it brought to her chest. She playfully pushed Mad Hatter onto the couch with ease and they both fell down.

"What ever do you mean? I'm an awesome friend to party with…in fact, I think I invited my other friends to this party. Hey there he is!" Violet's gaze followed to where the Mad Hatter was pointing. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "CHAD! CHAD COME MEET MY FRIEND ALICE!"

Chad was dancing in only his swim trunks with two red heads that he just met earlier. His body was dripping with water and glitter and when he saw Violet and the boy who invited him, he jumped in glee and ran over to them.

"VIOLET! Oh my gosh I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow morning. What have you been up to? Well if you've met this guy already you must be doped up already. Aww, I'm so proud of you making friends!"

Violet just stared back between the Mad Hatter and Chad who was dripping a pool of water and glitter on the couch. This was getting too much for her. Of course the only two gays she met in her life would somehow know each other. "Chad why are you soaking wet?"

"Huh? Oh well there's a beach not too far from here and there'll be an after party there with at least half of the people who came here. I've passed law that frat parties are so passé and bonfires are now the shit." He beamed so proud of himself. She wondered if he was on something as well…

"Oh okay." She nodded slowly, the hit she took earlier made her lose interest in things faster than she normally would. So she started looking around the room for her next object of interest.

"Alice? Why does he call you Violet? Your name is Alice for tonight and here forth. And I am the Mad Hatter. Chad, you can be the Red Queen." The Mad Hatter laughed as Chad gave him an irritated look.

"I'm gonna leave you two for now. Don't wait up." Violet stood up abruptly from her seat on the couch. She walked around the house maintaining her happy high, looking around at everything as if everything in the room intrigued her. The colors swirled around her and the music pounded in her head. All of a sudden she didn't feel too carefree and giddy. While she was making her way down the stairs she felt her feet feel heavy beneath her and she was about to stumble a few steps. As she waited for the ground to meet her she felt a large hand wrap around her arm and another one hook around her waist.

"Hey are you alright there? I think you've had too much to drink for tonight, here let me help you." The voice guided Violet down each step and she listened to it. It reassured her that she'd be alright and that she shouldn't drink so much next time.

Once they both reached the bottom the person behind her started to talk more. "So, what's your name? I'm Tate." His hands on her hips turned Violet around to face him. He processed her face and realized the situation. A rude awakening dawned on Tate and the smile on his face fell and was replaced by a scowl. "Violet." He finally said in an irritated voice.

"Tate what are you doing here?" Violet asked. She was answered by Tate's vice-like grip on her arm as he started to drag her out of the fraternity house. Violet couldn't help but notice how they caused a scene as Tate pushed people out of his way and her feet slowly traipsed behind him. "Stop it you're hurting me, let me go."

Tate let go of his grip on Violet as they stopped in the yard in front of the house. Violet rubbed her arm where he let go and gave Tate a threatening look that told him to explain himself.

"Violet what the hell do you think you're doing here? You think I don't know about the drugs and drinking that goes down in parties like these? It's some hardcore shit that you couldn't possibly imagine. Oh and don't think I haven't noticed how you parading in this get up caught the fucking attention of most of the guys in there. Honestly what are you thinking? You know I have half a mind to call your parents right now. Violet answer me."

With her head down and her gaze on the grass, Violet looked up at Tate's raging eyes and scoffed. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me all of this? You're such a hypocrite, what are you even doing here? And what gives you the authority to look after me and tell me that other guys shouldn't be looking at me. I'm not your responsibility-"

Violet's rant was cut off by Tate's lips crashing down on hers. At first she started to resist, too shocked by the suddenness of it all. But once he started to knead his fingers around her neck she felt her legs give way and he brought her closer to him. Pulling on her hips to close the space between them. By the time Violet felt drunk off of Tate's lips and the feel of his body on hers, he crudely broke the kiss and looked down at her from long lashes. She opened her eyes, disappointment marred her features as he dropped his hand from the back of her neck. She felt the cold air graze the nape of her neck and she instantly missed his touch.

"I have to take you somewhere." He said as a whisper against her lips. Once he backed away from her and started to walk away, she was left still standing there awestruck by what happened. When she saw that he was already several feet away from her she ran to his side. Silently following him down the street. Every so often she looked up at him and he looked down at her. When she wasn't looking Tate had a huge grin on his face, obviously pleased with himself.

_**A/N: OH MY GLOB THIS HAS BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? Sorry to disappoint, I hope you are all pleased with this one. It's fairly longer but really rushed if you can't tell. Enjoy! i promise the next part of this will come out soon.**_


	12. Hold Me Now

**A/N: ALRIGHT ALL YOU HORNY BOYS AND GIRLS LOOK WHO FINALLY UPDATED. Like seriously I'm just straight up gonna warn that this chapter is dangerous on two counts of consisting only of the 'no-no's' and being written of out sheer procrastination. But in all seriousness, you guys know the protocol read at your own risk and technically you're supposed to be 18+ to read. Enjoy! This is my first sex scene sooo, I'm gonna edit it once I get my 8 hours in :)**

Tate~

"Mom, I'm at my friend's house and she's gonna let me sleep over for tonight. Is that okay?" Tate heard Violet speak to her mother on the phone. Under the condition of giving her space while she called home, she agreed to stay the night with him. And Tate obliged, watching Violet's form perched atop a sad dune several feet away. Leaning against the stairs of a lifeguard shack he noticed how her shoulders slumped, her hair moving in all directions around them. She shivered when the November wind cut through her small frame. Something tightened in Tate's chest. As he saw her shift on the log she sat on, a smirk tugged at his lips.

When Violet didn't expect it Tate started to break out into a sprint towards her, the sand kicking against his heels as he ran towards her like a child. Before she could even hang up Tate started to attack her with kisses on her neck, his arms holding her steady as he continued to plant his lips everywhere.

She felt him smile into her neck and couldn't help but hide the giddiness in her voice. She felt jittery all over and couldn't help it. Once she hung up on her mother, Tate started to laugh against her hair. His kissing never ceasing.

"Knock it off, I don't want you." She teased pretending to be numb to his touch.

"That's not true." He said. Much to his dismay she was relentless in not giving in, going limp under his body. She stubbornly held herself like a statue. Though Tate could see the amused smile on her pink lips. He moved his hand down from their hold on the back of her neck, playing along as well.

He relished in his victory when her pouty lips fell to a frown. Disappointed at the loss of his warmth. He held his head high, tucking his arms against his chest. Completely ignoring her pleading eyes.

When he caught a glance from the corner of his eyes, the sight of her tugged at his heart. He thought he imagined the look of adoration on her wide eyes, her mouth hung open in a pretty little 'o'. Call him a hopeless romantic but the only thing that he could describe it was that she looked like love.

Quickly he averted his gaze, wanting her to make the first step.

"Aw this isn't fun anymore." She protested.

Tate observed as she shot her gaze down. Looking at her bare feet peeking beneath the sand, her toes sticking out of the grainy substance. Her heels were long gone. She probably left them behind at the frat house. But it seemed like she didn't care.

There was a blush that started to play on her porcelain face. A rosy pink that spread to her neck and down her chest. He could feel a pang in his own chest that was scorching him, making his palms sweaty and his mouth dry. His mind ringed with the victorious thought that _he_ evoked this feeling on _her_.

He painstakingly watched as Violet rose from her seat on the log to put her phone back into her purse. She walked towards the lifeguard shack and rummaged through her things.

In a blur he found himself pinning his body against hers. He could see the flash of emotions that ran through her face when she felt the cold shack hit her back . It was one of confusion, then shock. He felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribs like a caged bird wanting an escape.

"I'll tell you what isn't fair. I've been chasing you all this time just for you to notice me, to notice this. And now I want you to chase me, to clarify your feelings towards me. I need to know that you're not gonna leave me hanging by this- this pathetic thread of hope that I've been reeled into countless times. Because I honestly can't take it anymore, you have to tell me if its me you want. If not I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want. I…I just need to know Vi. Say something."

Tate felt his soul lighten once he got his feelings off his chest. Though he felt his chest tighten with every growing second that Violet didn't say anything. He quietly watched her eyes like saucers to roam over him. Just when he thought he couldn't take the silence any longer she opened her mouth.

"Tate you're all I want." She said. Tate noticed the lust laced in her voice and in that moment he thought he would go crazy.

Violet's eyes fluttered shut as his lips felt painfully distant from hers. Once he drew his lips towards her waiting ones, he kissed her with all he had and it was far from gentle. He heard her gasp against his lips when he grabbed her legs and hooked them against his waist, pushing his weight further into her. It was then that he felt the hem of her dress hitch up her thighs. A devilish smirk gave away his intentions.

"Oh Violet," Tate said in between kisses. His lips trailed down her neck and towards her exposed shoulder.

He listened to the moans that he elicited from each kiss and settled on a sensitive part where her collarbone met her shoulder. In the mean time his hands ventured her shivering figure, feeling against the dark of his shut eyes as if her body anchored him to the earth.

Tate barely noticed how her movements slowed to a halt. She must've felt the bulge in his jeans as he slowly pressed against her core, though he didn't care and just snickered. He wanted her to feel his need for her. Before he could hoist her dress further up her legs, he felt her shaky hands stop his.

"Wait Tate." His eyes snapped open at her trembling words. "Not here. I'm not going to give myself to you at a public beach where we could risk being a spectacle for college kids."

"Its not like they haven't done it here before." He reasoned huskily against her ear. She smiled shyly, biting her very red lips.

Tate felt her hands hold onto his shoulders as she unhooked her legs from around his waist. He let out an obnoxious groan that voiced his disappointment.

Violet~

Right when she walked through the motel room hand in hand with Tate, she was instantly enveloped in his embrace. She giggled uncontrollably as Tate picked her up from where she stood and hoisted her over his shoulder, kicking the door shut behind them. He mumbled something about her ass which she couldn't quite decipher. Violet felt too delirious and out of her mind as she slowly felt the drugs take their toll on her.

"Mr. Langdon what are you doing to me?" She hit her fists against his tight ass. These fits of giggles that escaped her felt not of her own. But she gladly welcomed them to calm her nerves.

"You do realize I'm gonna have to punish you for calling me that, right?" Tate sighed against her kicking legs.

Once Violet felt her back hit against the bed, all laughter and playfulness in her eyes died. Tate noticed it too and he brushed a hand against her paled cheek. A gulp betrayed her stone face. She couldn't help but think that she should've given more thought to this.

"Violet it's going to be okay. You're safe, trust me." Violet looked into his eyes and she swore something flickered in their dark depths. Something light and comforting. Something that wasn't familiar but she wanted to further kindle.

Violet lifted herself up from the bed and slipped her arms out of her dress, pulling it down her body until it bounded against her ankles. She stepped out of it and tossed it somewhere across the room. It was Tate's turn to peel his flannel off along with his shirt. Violet watched as he pulled his pants off in a flash leaving them both in their underwear.

Before she could let her gaze roam over all of him, he advanced her hesitant form forcing her to fall back on the bed. He started to mount her, restricting any kind of last minute escapes.

"Ever since I first saw you I thought you were so beautiful. I had to have you and protect you. Save you from this corrupted shit of a life that you've been condemned to and didn't deserve." Violet noticed how Tate's eyes rested on her but were somewhere distant. "But its you who floats around in this world like a goddamn angel, carrying the burden of all these bullshit people around you. Violet, I want to free you from all of this."

Tate lowered his weight onto Violet, nudging her legs farther apart until they wrapped around him. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck as she lifted her face to him. Tate hovered his lips above hers until they crashed onto each other in a soft kiss. When they broke apart it was Violet who opened her eyes first.

"Tate, I want you. I need you." She breathed harshly.

Pushing her arms above her head, Tate reached a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. Her breasts were suddenly exposed in front of him and he Violet felt the growing heat in her core tug at her. Without voicing her needs to Tate, he was already traveling down her body. While his face went closer to the place she needed him, she could feel her underwear soak at her dripping core. Tate noticed the wet patch as well.

Violet strained her ears when she thought he mumbled something along the lines of _virgins get so wet_. She looked down at him from a lustful gaze. When she felt Tate's mouth travel to the band of her underwear she shuddered at the kiss he left at the skin above the cloth. Suddenly she felt his teeth seize the waist band of her underwear, his hands pressing down at her hips. His mouth continued to yank the nude underwear down her legs and toss them on the ground.

Without wasting any time his tongue licked her dripping nectar. Violet felt her eyes roll back into her head when he continued to sloppily kiss her aching skin. She felt Tate travel back up to her lips, kissing her while still stroking her clit, causing Violet to moan uncontrollably into his kisses. Violet felt a low growl coming from Tate's chest. She noticed how he hardened against her flesh. Some time while he was removing her underwear he removed his as well. At the moment she could feel a blush bloom from the top of her chest as she felt all of his hard member at the base of her belly.

Tate nibbled at her ear, noticing her stiffness. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded furiously against his neck inducing a chuckle from Tate. "Violet just relax, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you." Violet said mustering as much courage as she could at that moment. As she felt Tate's skillful fingers rubbed her clit, he guided his member into her dripping pink flesh. Releasing a sigh of relief he guiltily felt his body collapse on her. He steadied himself once he felt Violet freeze under him.

"Violet please look at me." Her eyes opened after being shut tight, trying to ease the pain. Tate's dark eyes pierced hers looking strained but lovingly at Violet. Her mouth gaped in frozen scream.

He suppressed the urge to feel around her tight virgin walls and allowed her to adjust to him. Soon enough Violet felt fearless enough to move her hips against him. Tate kissed her gaping mouth that now hung open in satisfaction.

He noticed how she started to move her hips against his trying to start a steady rhythm. Once he felt her warmth close in around him something within him unleashed and started to forcefully grind himself against her. He felt her legs spread farther apart for him and he held her body tightly against his. With every thrust she could feel herself stretching to fit him.

Tate went even harder, sweat glistening between their bodies. Violet couldn't control the strangled noises that were coming from her. At this point she had her eyes closed, trying to contain the layers of mind-numbing pleasure starting to umbrella out into one massive build up. She opened her eyes and could see that Tate was edging towards a similar feeling, though he let her ride her climax before him as he rubbed her clit faster. "Tate!" Violet yelled as she felt her body go through an intense paralyzing feeling.

"Oh Violet!" Tate yelled from the crook of her neck. He soon collapsed on Violet as he rode out his own climax right after hers. Violet could feel something warm shoot at the pit of her stomach. Tate kissed Violet's open mouth.

Once Tate pulled out and rolled over next to Violet, Violet's eyes started to widened at the thought of not using protection. But she then remembered that she just finished her period so she had to be good. Otherwise if Tate had any STDs that she didn't want to know about...

"Whoa." Violet looked beside her to see Tate staring up at the ceiling. His curly blonde hair dark and matted with sweat. She rested her own head against his chest, listening to both of their rugged and uneven breaths. It was Tate's to fall asleep first leaving Violet alone with her thoughts. A million things crossed her mind about what she had just done. When she tried to squirm in Tate's arms his embrace on her tightened instinctively. For some odd reason Violet found it comforting and wished he wouldn't let go of her, ever.


End file.
